ROAD TO BLEACH
by REAHEAD19
Summary: Una historia disparatada sobre un universo paralelo donde todo cambia y un mundo totalmente opuesto, donde Ichigo tiene que descubrir que pasa...basada en la idea de la ultima peli de naruto
1. Cap1: El acaecedor

ROAD TO BLEACH:

Hola gente del foro, vengo con una pequeña historia de Bleach, una historia algo alucinada y disparatada que se me ocurrio escribir con algo de tiempo libre con la laptop y viajando en bus...

hace poco le heche una ojeada a lo que va a ser una peli de naruto con el universo cambiado, todo opuesto y en base a eso se me ocurrio, que pasaria si hago algo asi con los personajes en Bleach y comenzo a fluir la historia en modo sarcastico y al final le di un orden y he aqui el resultado XD

* * *

Acto 1: El Acaecedor

Mirándose al espejo, Ichigo Kurosaki ve a través de sus propios ojos durante unos segundos, luego toma la insignia de shinigami sustituto que está en su cama. Su cuerpo empieza a despedir unas extrañas luces, es la brindger light, la cual hace que su cuerpo adopte el estado de shinigami y ya no necesite dejar su cuerpo, ahora transmuta su ser. Un peluche muy curioso sale del armario y salta a la cama del shinigami.

Kon: oye Ichigo, realmente detesto ese failbrenger, furiger o como se llame ese nuevo poder tuyo, grrrr…..gracias a eso ya no me necesitas y no puedo usar tu cuerpo para ir a ligar con chicas hermosas

Ichigo: se llama fullbring y es mejor que no te deje mi cuerpo, ya tuve varios problemas por tu culpa hace algún tiempo…vaaa y no soy de esos ligadores, no me interesan esas cosas

Kon: eres un aburrido, estoy muy molesto, estar en este peluche todo el tiempo es molesto, ni siquiera quieres escuchar todos los martirios que pase durante el tiempo que estuve de viaje estando en el peluche, aaaaah como quisiera que Orihime chan y Onee san me consolaran por todo lo que sufrí, quisiera que me ac… – dice el peluche cuando es golpeado por un zapato lanzado por el shinigami

Ichigo: ya deja de decir tonterías – expresa molesto, mientras se rasca la cabeza – rayos, no se ni para que me han llamado de la Sociedad de Almas, Ukitake san de improviso quiere hablarme sobre la insignia y de que necesita contarme cosas de ella – piensa algo molesto

El shinigami abre la ventana de su habitación, mira hacia el cielo y alza su rodilla, preparándose para salir, cuando su padre aparece de repente y lo agarra de la cintura.

Ishin: Ichigo, si vas a salir tienes que llevar este amuleto, ya te lo he dicho….no me lo regreses

Ichigo: ya basta viejo, no soy un niño y solo voy a ir a hablar a la Sociedad de Almas y estoy cansado de tu ridículo amuleto, sé que te lo dio mamá y todo, pero es para ti

Ishin: es mejor que lo lleves tu – dice amarrándoselo a la cintura para proseguir en tono serio– no tienes que estar yendo para haya a cada rato Ichigo

Ichigo: al menos ellos si están comenzando a decirme algunas cosas y no callan sus secretos, que realmente eres molesto

Ishin: Ichigo, pensé que…

Ichigo: si, sé que te dije que esperaría, pero parece que no planeas decirme nada y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado….descuida, ya me acostumbre, se cómo eres y ya ni siquiera quiero tocar ese tema

Luego de expresarle su molestia a su padre, Ichigo salta de su ventana y da pasos por el aire hasta llegar ante dos shinigamis, los cuales abren una puerta Sekai y los tres entran por ella hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

Al llegar, Ichigo ve las calles del lugar y de repente aparece Rukia, quien lo saluda y le dice que lamentablemente su capitán se encuentra indispuesto, pues ha tenido una pequeña recaída de su enfermedad.

Ichigo: vaaa, entonces para que me cita para hoy, ese Ukitake san ya está muy viejo

Rukia: a callar, Ichigo guarda más respeto a mi capitán

Ichigo: al menos sabes que es lo que quería decirme

La recientemente nombrada teniente le empieza a dibujar a Ichigo lo que Ukitake quería hablar con Ichigo. Primero mediante conejos, lo dibuja a él y a Ukitake sentados hablando, luego le enseña la insignia y dice que necesitan cambiársela, que ya no le es útil y que prefiere quitarle todos los controles que tiene la Sociedad de Almas sobre él, luego también un dibujo de Ukitake pidiéndole disculpas.

Ichigo: así que eso era….pero lo hubiera entendido mejor sin necesidad de esos esperpénticos dibujos

Rukia: ¿qué? – la sonrisa de Rukia cambia y molesta le da una patada en la espalda – oye tú, me esmerado en practicar mis dibujos todo este tiempo para que digas que son horribles, no vez las mejoras

Ichigo: incluso me parecen peores

Al escuchar eso, Rukia comienza a pisar repetidamente al shinigami sustituto en el suelo, cuando vienen corriendo Sentaro y Kiyone discutiendo. Ambos les dicen que el capitán Ukitake se está poniendo peor y necesitan el permiso de la teniente para darles las medicinas.

Así, Rukia deja a Ichigo y le dice que se de unas vueltas por el Seretei, mientras su capitán se recupera para que pueda hablar con él, ante la molestia del shinigami sustituto. Mientras camina por el lugar, se encuentra con un grupo de shinigamis que hablan con el teniente Hisagi, luego se marchan y aparece Renji junto a Kira.

Renji: ¿Ichigo?, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?

Ichigo: Ukitake san quería hablar conmigo, pero parece que se ha puesto mal

Kira: el capitán Ukitake ha tenido últimamente muchas recaídas, me da pena por Kuchiki, se lo que se siente perder a un capitán – expresa en un tono melancólico

Renji: Kira, tu siempre deprimido, ni siquiera sin ese mechón de cabello que oscurecía tu rostro te vez diferente, siempre cabizbajo

Kira: Abarai, no necesito ser tú, yo me siento a gusto con mi forma de ser, no me gustaría ser un salvaje como tu

Renji: estas sobrio y aun así comienzas a criticarme Kira….

Hisagi: ya tranquilos muchachos que no es hora de discutir

Ichigo: por cierto, Hisagi san, que es lo que van a hacer

Hisagi: tenemos una misión, hace unas horas se escapó misteriosamente un shinigami de la tercera prisión del Seretei, un grupo de 6 tenientes vamos a capturarlo para saber cómo fue que se escapó del lugar, porque no hay forma lógica de salir de allí

Mientras Hisagi contaba la misión, los demás tenientes llegan al punto de encuentro, listos para salir. Ichigo dice que va a buscar algo de comer, cuando escucha un par de risas muy características y que se rompen algunas paredes. Luego escucha la voz de Kenpachi, quien se enteró que Ichigo estaba en el Seretei y lo buscaba con Yachiru para luchar a muerte.

Al escuchar eso, Ichigo va hacia donde los tenientes y les dice que si se puede unir a ellos para ver cómo es ese tipo y que les puede proporcionar ayuda.

Hisagi: bueno, si quieres venir con nosotros no hay problema

Omaeda: me niegoooo, él ya tuvo su oportunidad derrotando a Aizen, es el turno de Marechiyo Omaeda para demostrar mi valía y que las chicas me reconozcan, además un pobre como tu sin un rango real no tiene cabida

Iba: que te metes, si Kurosaki Ichigo quiere ir, mejor, además parece que las chicas de aquí te consideran un ídolo, que tal si vas conmigo y me presentas como tu colega en quien confías y del cual aprendiste todo

Ichigo: bueno…

Isane: teniente Iba, por favor déjese de tonterías y teniente Omaeda deje que nos acompañe si nos seria de ayuda, vamos de una vez

Luego de que la teniente Isane calma la situación, la puerta este del Seretei se abre, dejando salir al grupo de avanzada hacia su misión. Los siete guerreros shinigamis se adentran en el Rucongai para seguir el rastro de aquel criminal shinigami fugado.

Ichigo: bien, quiero ver que tan peligroso es aquel shinigami, de paso entreno un poco que matar hollows no es nada

Kira: deberías pensar mejor lo que dices, una batalla no es por diversión, las batallas traen sufrimiento y deben ser tomadas a la ligera, el luchar presupone la muerte y el dolor de una de las partes, no hay nada divertido en ello

Ichigo: rayos Kira, como si una pelea se resumiera en matar a tu enemigo, y tampoco es que sea un loco que se mete en batalla cada dos por tres, solo quiero entrenar un poco con un enemigo real, que tampoco parece ser la gran cosa

Kira: debes tomarte en serio las batallas y más esta que es una misión para nosotros, así es como lo veo yo…..bueno yo me quedo aquí a vigilar las puertas del Seretei

El grupo de tenientes e Ichigo siguen su camino por el Rucongai, dejando a Izuru en las cercanías de las puertas del Seretei para observar la zona por donde se vio en un principio al criminal, mientras los demás van guiados por los informes del Omitsukido al distrito Nº6 del Rucongai.

En el camino, Ichigo se pregunta porque si ya no son los 6 principales al quedarse Kira, como es que harán la estrategia que menciono Hisagi. Al escucharlo, Hisagi le dice que aun son seis por si no se ha dado cuenta.

Ichigo: ¿Qué? ¿te refieres a mí?...me lo hubieras dicho antes

Hisagi: no, en realidad me refería al teniente Chojiro Sasakibe que ha estado detrás de nosotros

Ichigo: que, hay alguien más….ah cierto, ese viejo, como es posible que ni lo notara, como dices que se llama, ¿Sarutobi?

Sasakibe: Sasakibe, Chojiro Sasakibe…igual no te culpo, en parte es mi culpa porque pasa factura el no ser muy conversador y no entrar mucho en batallas, solo asistir, pero Genruisai dono me pidió que viniera

Isane: lo siento, Sasakibe san, pero debe hacerse notar un poco más, que lleva muchos años en el cargo de teniente de la primera división y no es muy conocido por sus proezas en el Seretei

Renji: proezas, que proezas

Sasakibe: mejor, no nos pongamos a discutir por eso y centrémonos en la misión

Ichigo: está bien, viejo Sarutoki, que quiero ver a ese criminal y lo que pueden hacer

Al llegar al distrito Nº6 del Rucongai, Hisagi, el líder de la misión ordena separarse en grupos, ordenando a Omaeda, Iba e Isane rastreen hacia el este, que él junto a Renji irán al oeste, mientras que le pide a Ichigo que vaya solo al norte. Al momento que los demás tenientes parten, Ichigo se da cuenta que Sasakibe se encuentra a su lado y muy fastidiado porque se olvidaron nuevamente de él, momentos antes de que el propio Hisagi lo haya recordado.

Ichigo: viejo, realmente pasas muy inadvertido

Sasakibe: …ignoremos eso y vamos hacia el norte

En la zona este de aquel distrito, el grupo de Isane se encuentra una serie de cabañas donde venden Té. Al acercarse a una de ellas, Omaeda mira a los alrededores y ve a muchos clientes sentados tomando tranquilamente su tasa de Té verde, entonces se acerca a la anciana de una tienda y la interroga.

Omaeda: oiga usted, anciana pobre….soy un teniente del Gotei 13 y tengo que hacerle unas preguntas

Isane: oye Omaeda se mas cortés al hablar con la señora

Omaeda: déjame a mi hacer esto, soy el jefe del escuadrón de patrulla del Omitsukido y en parte soy responsable de esta misión

Iba: te crees la gran cosa por tener ese cargo

Omaeda: guarden silencio, anciana necesito que recuerde muy bien a la persona que le voy a describir – expresa el teniente cuando una de las personas sentada en una banca tomando Te levanta su cabeza, oculta por un sombrero de paja – …es un sujeto de cabello rojizo hasta los hombros, con kimono de shinigami y una capa con ondas rojizas, muy pálido y esquelético, de ojos rasgados como de un villano

Mientras escuchaba la descripción de Omaeda, el hombre que tomaba Té esboza una sonrisa y agarra el sombrero de paja con una mano para quitárselo.

Okoru: no pensé que me describirías de esa forma, pareciera que no me conocen en el Seretei – expresa aquel sujeto mostrándose a los tenientes

Isane: ¡Okoru Kyōzō! – vocifera la shinigami manteniendo su distancia ante su enemigo

Okoru: vengan, acaso me tienen miedo

El shinigami prófugo desenfunda su zampakuto, a la vez que los 3 tenientes lo rodean y ejecutan el hadoh Nº28 Shakaho, del cual solo dos llegan a alcanzarlo, el tercer ataque le explota en la cara a Omaeda.


	2. Cap2: Transferencia

Cap.2: "Transferencia"

Mientras Sasakibe e Ichigo avanzan hacia el norte, el teniente se detiene un momento y le pide a Ichigo que regresen, quien confundido le pregunta porque razón. Sasakibe solo le dice que tiene un extraño presentimiento y vuelve a velocidad hacia el punto de encuentro, mientras Ichigo lo sigue tranquilamente.  
– Sasakibe: recuerdo a Okoru, tiene un gusto por el Té verde, si Genriusai dono me pidió que viniera, significa que el anterior 5to oficial de la primera división oculta más cosas de las que aparenta, es mejor darme prisa, porque la zona de tiendas de Té es hacia el este, donde se encuentra aquellos 3 – piensa preocupado a la vez que aumenta su velocidad de manera sorprendente

En el lugar del enfrentamiento se ve parte de la zona destrozada, mientras que Iba cruza espadas con el prófugo, al mismo tiempo que Isane trata de darle un corte sorpresa, el cual advierte a tiempo Okoru y de un fuerte golpe aleja a Isane. Omaeda aparece con shumpo por detrás de Okoru y tomando su zampakuto con las dos manos intenta cortar a su adversario con toda su fuerza, pero el prófugo detiene su zampakuto con su mano ante la sorpresa del teniente, para luego propinarle un corte, no tan profundo, pero que le raja el estómago.  
– Omaeda: grrrr…..destroza, "Gegetsuburi"  
– Isane: flota, "Itegumo"  
– Iba: con sigilo, "Mitsuryoken"

Los 3 tenientes liberan su shikai y vuelven a atacar a su enemigo, Omaeda azota con fuerza su shikai, el cual esquiva Okoru, luego ve a Isane intentar atacarlo y el prófugo se adelanta y le lanza el hado Nº63 Raikōhō. El potente Kidoh deja sin posibilidad de hacer algo a Isane, cuando Iba aparece frente a ella y alza su zampakuto haciendo que la segunda punta de su zampakuto activara su efecto, generando una onda escudo que evita gran parte del daño.

Ante la distracción, Isane aparece con shumpo frente a Okoru y lo ataca con su técnica Furēku, con un movimiento de su zampakuto lanza una onda de nieve que hace que el prófugo descienda y en tierra, Iba aparece desde abajo por su espalda para atacarlo de un modo furtivo, pero su adversario da la vuelta antes de recibir el espadazo y de una patada en el rostro manda a Iba a volar.  
– Isane: ¡los torrentes helados! – la teniente mueve su zampakuto hacia atrás a la vez que las 3 puntas de su shikai brillan y de los cuales salen 3 rayos de hielo que impactan en el prófugo y lo congela  
– Okoru: creo que me confié un poco – dice segundos antes de terminar de congelarse  
– Isane: ahora….qué tipo de bakudo debo usar para inmovilizar a este tipo de enemigo, debo de pensar rápido que…  
– Omaeda: bien malnacido, ¡ahora obtendrás lo que te mereces! – vocifera el teniente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Isane  
– Isane: detente idiota, mi ataque solo lo está reteniendo por unos momentos, no lo ataques que podrías liber…

Es muy tarde, Omaeda ataca a Okoru para vengarse del corte que le hizo y rompe los hielos con su shikai en su intento de herirlo. Al romperse los hielos, el prófugo sale sin daño alguno, aplastando contra su cuerpo, la bola de pichos del teniente y de un fuerte golpe lo lanza al suelo, destruyendo su shikai con el impacto, en el pecho de Omaeda.  
– Okoru: es hora de ponerme un poco serio…retransmite, "Saisō"

En la zona oeste del distrito, Hisagi y Renji se percatan de la desaparición de los reiatsus de los 3 tenientes que estaban en la zona este y van hacia allá a toda velocidad. Al mismo tiempo Sasakibe llega a la zona de las tiendas de Té y busca el lugar donde desaparecieron las presencias de los tenientes.

Sasakibe aparece y detiene a Okoru, cuando estaba a punto de acabar con una muy herida Isane. El teniente ve al prófugo y este le dice que se sorprende que este en una batalla, si sabe que él es conocido como el teniente cobarde que nunca ha entrado en batalla y el como un anterior shinigami de la primera división lo sabe muy bien.

Chojiro ignora sus palabras y libera su shikai, Gonryomaru, para luego chocar zampakutos con su adversario, quien se burla de su simple espada. El teniente se aleja y alza su zampakuto de la cual empieza a cargarse de energía y ondeándola, le lanza un potente rayo al prófugo. Este solo esboza una sonrisa de burla y la esquiva fácilmente, cuando al verlo, Sasakibe lo apunta con su shikai y entrecierra sus ojos. Repentinamente en la punta de su espada sale una pequeña chispa eléctrica a la cual está atento su adversario, cuando Sasakibe alza su zampakuto y el cielo se oscurece.

A una velocidad increíble cuatro rayos descienden del cielo y caen con gran fuerza sobre Okoru, quien al no poder esquivarlo, alza su shikai y los rayos desaparecen. Sasakibe muy sorprendido se dice a si mismo que es increíble que su zampakuto haya llegado a tal nivel y de repente Okoru lo apunta con su zampakuto y de los dos círculos formados en su shikai salen los rayos, los cuales logra esquivar el teniente. En ese momento de distracción, su adversario aparece a su lado de un potente golpe lo alza del mentón haciéndolo volar, luego alza su dedo y lo apunta para ejecutar el hado Nº62 "Kōsoku", el cual es un pequeño rayo naranja que al tocar al teniente genera una potente explosión.

Hisagi y Renji llegan al lugar y logran hacer retroceder a Okoru, momentos antes de que este le diera el golpe de gracia a un debilitado Sasakibe, que yace tumbado en el suelo. Unos minutos después, Ichigo llega al lugar también al sentir la presencia de los demás desaparecer y se encuentra con el desolador panorama, los cuatro tenientes derrotados. Entonces, el shinigami sustituto ve a Isane comenzar a moverse e intenta ayudarla a levantarse.  
– Isane: No me toques, soy una guerrera, no necesita que nadie me ayude sustituto

La teniente dice que debe ir a ayudar a sus compañeros a capturar a ese prófugo, diciéndole a Ichigo que los demás estarán bien, que sus heridas no son graves y que lo primordial es vencer al enemigo y que luego les brindara atención médica. Cuando los dos están a punto de irse, Sasakibe se levanta y dice que también ira.

Los tres shinigamis alcanzan a Hisagi y Renji, quienes se veían muy exhaustos por su enfrentamiento con Okoru. Renji incluso estaba herido en el suelo, con su Bankai destrozado, mientras Hisagi veía como cada vez, sus cadenas se las regresaba su adversario por partida doble.

Isane empuña con fuerza su zampakuto y con shumpo se acerca a su enemigo, quien retrocede a la vez que Renji y Hisagi se reagrupan para contraatacar. Ambos tenientes se lanzan nuevamente e Isane intenta aprovechar un ángulo muerto para cortar a su adversario, sin embargo, Okoru se le adelanta y evita el corte, intentando cortarla, a lo que ella retrocede, pero no a tiempo, pues no evita que su kimono sea rasgado, dejando ver parte de sus pechos, pese a su intento de taparse.  
– Isane: ¡noooooooo! – grita muy perturbada por lo que paso, mientras los tenientes Renji y Hisagi se quedan pasmados por lo sucedido  
– Hisagi: con que así de grandes eran  
– Renji: no pensé que fueran taaan grandes

Un molesto Sasakibe se acerca a ellos y le da un par de golpes en la cabeza a cada uno y bloqueando los ataques de Okoru, para luego decirles a los dos tenientes que no es tiempo para que se estén distrayendo con ese tipo de cosas, porque el enemigo puede tomar ventaja de la situación.

En ese instante el enemigo planea lanzar un potente ataque para acabar con los 4 tenientes, pero su ataque es detenido antes de ejecutarse por Ichigo, quien le lanza un Getsuga Tensho, el cual hiere en el hombro al prófugo. Muy importunado, Okoru ve al chico de cabellos naranja plantarle cara decidido a derrotarlo.  
– Okoru: tú eres el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo, si tu estas aquí, no me puedo andar con juegos….Bankai, "Bessekai Saisono" – el shinigami libera su Bankai haciendo que los dos círculos de su zampakuto crezca y se posicionen en su espalda formando dos espejos pegados a ambos lados, mientras él tiene una varilla metálica en su mano

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Okoru mueve la varilla y a una velocidad increíble empuja a Ichigo, quien es despedido por la fuerza de un golpe hacia un portal creado por la varilla, el cual resulta ser el Dangai. Mirando a un debilitado Sasakibe, Okoru le revela que nunca estuvo en prisión, que realmente fue una copia exacta creada por la habilidad de su Bankai, la cual estuvo todo este tiempo suplantandolo y que recientemente se desmaterializo. Luego prosigue diciendo que luego de su rebelión quedo gravemente herido al ser dañado por cuatro capitanes al mismo tiempo y que uso el recurso del Bankai para salvar su vida, pues nadie sabía que lo había logrado, después de burlarse de su anterior superior, ingresa al Dangai para deshacerse de Ichigo.

En el Dangai, Ichigo reacciona un poco confundido y ve a Okoru aparecer frente a él, decidido a eliminarlo, porque según este, él puede ser una molestia para sus planes.  
– Okoru: es un honor tener que eliminarte Kurosaki, supe de todas tus hazañas, en especial de ser quien derroto a Aizen…tal vez me arriesgue un poco al volver a salir, pues aunque no estuviera el clon que deje, no tendrían ningún rastro mío, pero sabía que Sasakibe vendría, por el honor del viejo Yamamoto, tengo que matarlo…pero primero debes caer tú

De inmediato, Ichigo se lanza a atacar a Okoru, pero este levanta la varilla y de ambos espejos en su espalda surgen todos los ataques que había absorbido en shikai combinados y por partida doble. Este potente ataque hace que Ichigo sea estampado contra las paredes del Dangai y que sus brazos sean atrapados por el Kouryū. En ese momento, Okoru se acerca a ichigo y sonriendo lo mira inmóvil.  
– Okoru: lo oyes, es el Kototsu, no tengo que asesinarte yo, el Dangai lo hará, pero para asegurarme…..la corona real, no tienes ni idea de lo que es, cierto...es el objeto que uso el rey antes de ser esa cosa  
– Ichigo: ¿a qué te refieres?  
– Okoru: pues te dejare ver quien soy antes de morir, ese objeto está oculto, pues no se puede destruir, en el lugar más recóndito del Seretei, ni el viejo comandante tiene acceso a este….eso me permitirá alterar más el mundo con mi poder y revertir sucesos como recuerdos, poderes e ideas por más fuerte que sea mi adversario o por mayores en cantidad que sean mis enemigos, con eso me hare con el control de la Sociedad de Almas….y sabes porque, no simplemente por ambición, sino para recuperar un título que debió ser mío, de mi familia, pero fuimos rechazados y relegados, no pude dejar que mi familia fuera humillada y por eso me revele contra la Sociedad de Almas, una idea muy idiota, lo sé, pero conseguí tiempo para planear esto….  
– Ichigo: no entendí lo que intentabas explicarme y ni me importa  
– Okoru: con esa idea morirás, en este lugar mi poder es potenciado al ser una dimensión alterna, así es como funciona mi zampakuto, no regresa ataques, sino que crea una dimensión opuesta para regresar el ataque, así que también puedo hacer una dimensión sin espacio-tiempo, donde no haya ninguna existencia y allí te perderás para siempre

Al activar su varilla, el Dangai comienza a brillar y su poder se sale de control, de modo que de los dos espejos de sus espaldas sale una energía oscura, parecida a una galaxia con varias estrellas. Ichigo empieza a ser absorbido por las paredes a la vez que el Kototsu aparece repentinamente ante un descontrolado Okoru.

La fuerza de Ichigo para intentar liberarse hace que la bringder light aparezca y libere sus brazos para lanzar un getsuga con gran potencia, el cual empuja a Okoru contra la brillante luz del Kototsu pareciendo que fue arrastrado por este, a la vez que Ichigo empieza a ser absorbido por la energía oscura del bankai de Okoru, la cual se fusiono con el Kouryū, sumiéndolo hacia el interior.


	3. Cap3: Todo cambiado

Cap. 3: "Todo cambiado"

En un pestañeo, Ichigo abre los ojos y se ve cayendo desde el cielo hacia la ciudad de Karakura, entonces intenta frenarse en el aire, pero no puede. En el último instante, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Ichigo logra formar partículas de reiatsu en sus pies, evitando la caída.

Muy molesto y con hambre, Ichigo vuelve a su estado humano y decide volver a su casa, pensando que luego Ukitake lo volverá a llamar, además ese prófugo ya fue derrotado y no tiene de que preocuparse. Entonces, mientras camina de vuelta a su casa, ve pasar a su lado a 3 maleantes volando y terminar estampados contra la pared de enfrente. Ichigo confundido piensa que la única persona capaz de hacer eso es…  
– Chad: oye Ichigo, hacía un tiempo que no te veía, ven divirtámonos un poco y masacremos a estos maleantes, si no quieren venir, iniciemos la pelea  
– Ichigo: Chad, ¿tu buscando pelea?, pensé que solo lo hacías porque ellos venían a atacarme  
– Chad: ¿de qué hablas?, nosotros somos quienes buscamos a esos inútiles, sabes que es divertido reventarlos a golpes – dice a la vez que da un fuerte golpe a dos maleantes que venían con cuchillas haciendo que de su puño salga humo – Arrrrrg, estoy con ganas de más batallas, vamos no se pueden quedar inconscientes con un simple golpe  
– Ichigo: ¿Chad?...tu no eres así, nosotros no buscamos pelear y eso me lo enseñaste tú mismo, si ellos nos buscan, ellos se lo buscaron, sino los dejamos tranquilos  
– Chad: ¿de qué hablas Ichigo?, estas muy extraño, si tú eres el primero en partirles la cara a estos sujetos, no necesitas excusa, son escoria, tu siempre lo repites  
– Ichigo: ¡que yo que! – responde sorprendido cuando alguien llega velozmente  
– Reichi: Sado sama, Sado sama, los Shurei están causando alboroto, le informo como siempre señor para que vaya a ponerlos en su sitio  
– Chad: biiiiiiiiiiien, Ichigo, si te animas síguenos, Reichi te va a dar la dirección, no creo que te quieras perder esta masacre, te estaré esperando – grita eufórico, mientras sale corriendo seguido de Reichi

Ichigo se pregunta qué es lo que le ha pasado a Chad y él porque está actuando así, además de ser amigo de Reichi, cuando ellos ni se pasan.  
– Ichigo: que extraño, ya luego de comer iré a hablar con Chad, por cierto, porque le vi bien los ojos a Chad, se ha recortado el cabello para que se le vean los ojos, pues que yo recuerde su cabello siempre le tapa los ojos

Mientras seguía su ruta de camino a casa, Ichigo ve en la acera del frente a Mizuiro sonriente y alza su mano para saludarlo. Cuando el pequeño joven lo ve, su rostro toma una expresión muy tonta de alegría y se abalanza sobre Ichigo, gritando su nombre con emoción.  
– Mizuiro: ichigoooooooo  
– Ichigo: ¿Qué?

A causa de un acto reflejo, Ichigo le da un codazo a Mizuiro, antes de que llegue a abrazarlo y lo mira con detenimiento tendido en el suelo. Mientras, Mizuiro se soba la cabeza en el suelo y se pregunta porque Ichigo siempre le hace lo mismo, el shinigami se acerca más y mueve la cabeza intentando encontrarle semejanza con otra persona.  
– Ichigo: que rayos, él no puede ser Mizuiro, nunca en mi vida lo he visto actuar así, tiene que ser Keigo, debe ser un disfraz  
– Keigo: a quien comparas con ese tonto de Kojima, Ichigo – dice apareciendo a su lado con una actitud y mirada seria para proseguir – por cierto, ya te he dicho que me llames Asano

Ichigo no puede creer lo que ve y Keigo lo mira muy extrañado al ver su actitud, a la vez que juega con una moneda lanzándola al aire repetidamente. En la última caída de la moneda, Keigo dice que es cara, entonces va a llamar a Megumi y al instante saca su móvil y marca el número de la chica.  
– Keigo: …pues sí, estaba pensando en mi chica favorita, si, si, como has estado, bien, te parece si paso por ti como a las 6…  
– Mizuiro: wooooow, Asano san, te admiro, como siempre las chicas nunca te dicen que no, como quisiera ser como tú – expresa levantándose como un rayo y emocionado

Mientras, Keigo le dice a Mizuiro que aún tiene que recorrer un largo camino, Ichigo se agarra de una pared y se da una serie de fuertes cabezazos contra la misma para ver si está soñando. Con la cara empapada en sangre y una expresión de idiota, piensa que algo raro pasa y rascándose la cabeza ve como Mizuiro le hace reverencias a un incómodo Keigo y aprovecha para irse a casa porque presiente que algo muy extraño está pasando, recordando por unos instantes la sensación que tuvo cuando Tsukishima controlo a todos sus seres queridos.

Rápidamente, Ichigo corre hacia su casa, cuando al pasar por la panadería donde atiende Orihime, le parece que la chica lo observaba con una mirada muy extraña desde una esquina. Antes de que pueda procesar la mirada de la chica, la escucha dar un fuerte grito de dolor y preocupado va en su ayuda.  
– Orihime: ay, me duele Ichigo san, mi tobillo, creo que me doble mi tobillo  
– Ichigo: Inoue, estas bien  
– Orihime: no, me duele mucho, sóbame el tobillo, por favor….oye, porque estas siendo tan formal, si siempre me dices Orihime chan  
– Ichigo: ¿quién? ¿yo?...así está bien – dice masajeándole el tobillo muy sonrojado  
– Orihime: no, el dolor ahora está más arriba, me duele la pantorrilla, sóbame allí, por favor….no un poco más arriba, un poco mas  
– Ichigo: Inoue…porque mejor no te curas con tu poder  
– Orihime: no, tonto, no funciona así….– expresa la chica, mientras sube la mano de Ichigo un poco más por su pierna, a lo que Ichigo inmoviliza su brazo – que pasa, en este momento tu estarías acariciándome la espalda y agarrándome de la cintura  
– Ichigo: pero, pero que estás haciendo Inoue, que te pasa – dice retrocediendo muy asustado por lo atrevida que es la chica – ¡que es lo que tratas de hacer!  
– Orihime: pero que te pasa Ichigo… – dice mirándolo sorprendida por unos momentos para luego sonreír de manera picara – ahhh, con que así es ahora, quieres que sea la chica tímida

Orihime adopta una actitud tímida y se apega al brazo de Ichigo, diciéndole que la proteja que está muy asustada, apegándole toda su pechonalidad al brazo del shinigami, quien se enrojece totalmente, inclusive parece echar humo.  
– Orihime: eh sido una chica mala, por favor, Ichigo kun protégeme – de una manera seductora, la chica se abalanza sobre Ichigo e intenta besarlo  
– Ichigo: oye espera – dice sudando a mares  
– Orihime: naranja kun, sabes que me gustan tus labios – responde la chica tomándolo del rostro  
– Ichigo: …Inoue, tranquilízate por favor que no me gusta esa actitud que tienes – dice intentando alejarla  
– Orihime: que te pasa, si desde hace tiempo nos jugamos así, sabes que te gusta, incluso tu eres el que propone nuevas ideas para nuestros encuentros, algunos son un poco atrevidos, creo que es el cansancio, Ichigo san…re-la-ja-te – dice abrazándolo con fuerza

Ichigo, muy confundido, no puede resistirlo más y se suelta de la chica para salir corriendo del lugar como un loco desorbitado sin rumbo fijo.  
– Ichigo: lo siento Inoue, estas yendo muy rápido, solo somos amigos, no quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe – expresa el shinigami mientras piensa – la verdad, si seguíamos así no me iba a poder controlar y no quería sobrepasarme con Inoue

La chica, muy confundida se levanta y con los brazos en la cintura, se pone en una actitud pensativa, no entiende que ha ocurrido, luego, con una expresión muy picara y astuta, a Orihime se le viene a la mente un nombre en particular, el cual puede ser causante del cambio de Ichigo.

Sin darse cuenta por donde corría, el shinigami se sigue preguntando qué está pasando, porque todo ha cambiado tan de repente y que esto no es casualidad, sino que alguien ha alterado a sus amigos y es probable que a su familia también.  
– Ichigo: …todo está muy raro, es mejor ir a ver qué pasa en mi casa, el viejo habrá cuidado bien a mis hermanas, no sé qué pensar, es un inútil y no confió en él…..tal vez debí quedarme un rato más con Orihime – piensa por un segundo, mientras se enrojece – rayos, este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas – se dice, mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro y se da palmadas en el rostro

Corriendo sin rumbo, Ichigo se frena y dobla en una esquina para llegar velozmente a su casa, cuando al doblar en una esquina, choca con Tatsuki y la hace caer junto a sus libros.  
– Ichigo: demonios, Tatsuki me va a agarrar a golpes y ni contarle lo ocurrido con Orihime – piensa fugazmente  
– Tatsuki: oye ten cuidado, soy una chica muy delicada, siempre te lo digo, no seas tan brusco que puedes hacerme daño  
– Ichigo: Tatsuki, ¿tú también….?  
– Tatsuki: a que te refiere Ichigo….sabes que no me gusta la violencia e incluso llego a enfadarme con mi padre por eso, odio el karate, mis peleas contigo de niños quedaron en el pasado  
– Ichigo: seguro que estas bien – dice el shinigami, mientras le mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, viéndola para buscar algún golpe a causa de su choque  
– Tatsuki: oye, no me veas así, porque ya te he dicho que soy amiga de Orihime chan y no puede haber nada entre nosotros, ya no me sigas coqueteando  
– Ichigo: ¿yo?  
– Tatsuki: aunque, si Orihime no se entera, quizás podemos, no sé, quizás….sabes que me molesta la actitud mandona de ella y no sé porque soy su amiga, está bien Ichigo, no me importa la pechos grandes, bésame

Cuando Tatsuki se acerca a Ichigo, se da cuenta que este ya estaba corriendo a metros de distancia, yendo con dirección a su casa, hecho que entristece a la chica.  
– Ichigo: maldición todos están locos, locos…..vaya, por fin llegue – de inmediato, el shinigami salta la cerca y ve su casa si ningún cambio, es la misma de siempre, entonces entra velozmente – ¡Yuzu!, ¡Karin!, ¡se encuentran bien!  
– Karin: Onii chan, que bueno que estés de vuelta – expresa de modo muy cariñoso y tiernamente le da un fuerte abrazo – y dime, como te fue en tu viaje  
– Ichigo: ¿viaje?...si claro, viaje….Karin, porque estas tu cocinando, si odias hacerlo  
– Karin: que te pasa onii chan, te golpeaste en la cabeza, como puedes decir que no me gusta cocinar, si es lo que más me fascina y lo hago desde que murió…  
– Ichigo: ¿Y Yuzu?  
– Karin: salió de compras, ya debe estar por venir, siéntate que la cena esta servida  
– Ichigo: bien – expresa mirando a su hermana cocina a la vez que saca de su bolsillo la insignia de shinigami sustituto y la mira por unos momentos – …Karin también ha cambiado, se le ve muy cariñosa, diferente a la brusca que es siempre, creo que después de comer iré a hablar con Urahara san, él debe saber lo que está pasando, estoy seguro que este problema se va a solucionar pronto

En ese momento, suena la puerta de la casa y empieza a abrirse lentamente, ichigo deja de mirar su insignia y voltea su rostro levemente hacia la puerta.  
– Karin: ahí están, ya llegaron, no se tardaron nada

El shinigami ve directamente a la puerta y ve a su hermana entrar con otra persona, a quien no puede creer que este viendo, le parece una alucinación, su corazón palpita rápidamente y su cuerpo empieza a temblar, sus manos sudan y deja caer la insignia, la cual se desliza suavemente hasta tocar al suelo. Los ojos brillosos de Ichigo, no pueden creer a quien está viendo llegar, con esa sonrisa que tanto amo, la mirada más cálida del mundo, la cual llena totalmente su universo, a quien nunca quiso dejar ir, su madre.  
– Masaki: bienvenido a casa Ichigo


	4. Cap4: El abrazo mas deseado y mas amargo

Acto 4: "El abrazo más deseado…y más amargo"

– Masaki: …qué bueno que ya este de vuelta con nosotros, te extrañábamos  
– Ichigo: mam, mamá, en serio eres tu…estas aquí, ahora  
– Masaki: si claro, en donde más iba a estar, sino con mis hijos…es cierto, presentía tu llegada, así que te compre esa barra especial de chocolate, la que comías de niño, sé que te molesta que te trate así, pero a veces te veo como mi niño, no te preocupes ya n…

Masaki Kurosaki no puede terminar de hablar, pues su hijo la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Un abrazo tan fuerte, no quería dejarla ir, no quería perderla de nuevo, sus ojos llorosos reflejaban su alma, la cual se liberó ante su madre, no más caras serias, su rostro reflejaba una inmensa felicidad.  
– Yuzu: oye Ichigo, ya deja a mama que la vas a asfixiar…pareciera que nunca la hubieras visto, creo que ese viaje te afecto mucho, eres una nena asustadiza  
– Ichigo: lo siento, no quiero lastimarte, te extrañaba mucho….en todo el tiempo que ha pasado nunca deje de recordarte – expresa intentando contener sus lagrimas  
– Masaki: no pensé que te pusieras así, debiste sentirte muy solo en ese viaje para que te pongas así de afectivo, siempre siendo tosco, tranquilo, yo también te quiero hijo

Ichigo suelta a su madre y la contempla por unos segundos, mientras ella lo ve algo confundido y saca de su bolso aquella barra de chocolate y se la da a Ichigo.  
– Ichigo: …esta vez será diferente, te protegeré, ahora si tengo la fuerza suficiente para protegerte mamá, no dejare que te vayas de mi lado nunca mas  
– Masaki: Ay, cielos, creo que mi pequeño está más grave de lo que pesaba – dice colocando su mano en la frente de su hijo para medir la temperatura – que extraño, no tienes fiebre, solo es emoción  
– Ichigo: …Karin, llama al viejo, quiero ver la expresión de su rostro cuando vea que mama está de nuevo con nosotros  
– Yuzu: grrrr, Ichigo – expresa molesta cerrando su puño con fuerza y saltando para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – tontooooo, eres un tonto, no me importa que delires, esa no es excusa para que hables así de papa, pese al tiempo que ha pasado, a mamá le entristece mucho recordarlo por estas fechas…el día en que murió

Ichigo empieza a sentirse agobiado por lo que acaba de escuchar, todo se congela a su alrededor, se queda estupefacto, un sudor frio recorre su cuerpo y en su mente recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijo a su padre, "eres molesto".  
– Ichigo: ¿qué papa murió? ¿está muerto?, pero como…. – le responde exaltado a su hermana  
– Karin: nii chan, me estas asustando, acaso te has golpeado la cabeza, mira – expresa acercándose la otra hermana y señalándole la pared de enfrente

En la pared, Ichigo ve un poster, idéntico al que había en su casa de su madre, pero era su padre quien estaba en la imagen, con una sonrisa en el rostro y alzando el pulgar, como dándole ánimos a su hijo.

Ichigo se acerca a la imagen y observándola mejor ve que dice en memoria de Ishin Kurosaki, muerto el mismo año y día en el que debió morir su madre. Al ver eso,  
Ichigo cae postrado de rodillas al suelo, cayéndole una lágrima de sus ojos que recorre su mejilla, mientras en su mente recuerda todo lo que ha vivido con su viejo, todas sus experiencias, todos sus consejos, todas sus alegrías y tristezas y una frase que siempre lleva en mente.  
– Ishin: "La mujer de la que me enamore era el tipo de mujer que moriría por su hijo... Vive bien, crece bien, y no te mueras antes que yo. ¡Ah!, y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa. Si no... no podré mirar a la cara a tu madre."

No puede creer lo que está viviendo, es una sensación agridulce, el ver con vida a su madre, pero el saber que su padre nunca más estará con ellos.  
– Masaki: Tranquila Yuzu, tu hermano está un poco aturdido por su viaje, no hay problema hija….bueno Ichigo, lávate las manos que vamos a almorzar  
– Ichigo: si…..espérenme tengo que ver a alguien, en seguida regreso – dice el shinigami saliendo como un rayo de su casa

Ichigo sabe que la situación es totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado en un principio y va en búsqueda de la persona que puede darle respuestas a lo que está pasando, Urahara Kisuke, así que se dirige rápidamente a su tienda. Al llegar, se sorprende de lo que ve, el lugar esta abarrotado de personas, no es una simple tienda, es un popular minimarket, algo que deja descolocado a Ichigo.

Mientras se junta con los curiosos que están en la puerta, reconoce al anunciador de las promociones del lugar, muy llamativo, con un traje formal, un terno y unos bigotes muy finos, es Tessai. Al reconocerlo, el asistente de Urahara deja de hablar de las ofertas y llama a Ichigo a una esquina preguntándole lo que quiere.  
– Ichigo: hasta tú y la tienda han cambiado….oye se encuentra Urahara, necesito hablar con el  
– Tessai: si esta, pero entra por la puerta trasera que no quiero alborotos, ve rápido y habla con Ururu para que te deje entrar

Luego de decirle aquello, Tessai vuelve todo frenético a hablar con los curiosos sobre las ofertas, dejando a Ichigo con cara de sorpresa al ver a ese Tessai. Minutos después, Ichigo va hacia la puerta trasera del lugar y se encuentra con los pequeños Jinta y Ururu.  
– Jinta: Ururu san, las cajas no van ahí, Tessai san dijo que las pongamos al otro lado  
– Ururu: oye, como te atreves a decir que me equivoque, pedazo de idiota, tu eres el inútil aquí, llévate todas las cajas a dentro – grita tomando la escoba para golpear al chico  
– Ichigo: oye, ya déjalo tranquilo – dice deteniendo la escoba  
– Ururu: Kurosaki…que quieres que haga, Jinta es un inútil y torpe…. ¡ya rápido! ¡ve! – grita a Jinta para luego volver a hablar con Ichigo – ya, bueno que quieres…conozco tu fama, espero que no vengas a seducirme, que soy de la edad de tus hermanas, soy muy pequeña para caer en tus garras  
– Ichigo: qué demonios dices, solo estoy buscando a Urahara, me tiene de los nervios que cada chica piense que quiero algo con ella  
– Ururu: pues pasa, si igual entras sin permiso imprudentemente, a que vienes ahora a hacerte el respetuoso

El confundido Ichigo pasa y ve a Urahara levantarse e ir hacia el con su rostro sombrío por su sombrero, además de una actitud seria.  
– Ichigo: Urahara seguro que también cambio, ahora su actitud se ve como la de molesta, pero seguro ahora saca su abanico y sonr…

Antes de que pudiera pensar, el tendero desenfunda su bastón y empuja con su brazo a Ichigo contra una pared, y con una actitud amenazante pone la hoja de su espada en el cuello del shinigami sustituto.  
– Urahara: a que has venido, Kurosaki san….habla rápido que mi paciencia se agota  
– Ichigo: tranquilo Urahara, somos amigos, que pasa acaso te hice algo malo  
– Urahara: que somos amigos, explícame que quieres, que no me ando con bromas y tal vez no intente cortarte la cabeza – expresa quitando su zampakuto del cuello de Ichigo  
– Ichigo: rayos, que mal humor tienes, así que ese es tu cambio

El shinigami sigue al tendero hasta la sala principal, donde se encuentra con una sala de star muy occidental, con sofás, alfombras y puertas europeas. Ichigo se sienta en un sofá, mientras Urahara saca unas tazas y sirve café de la cafetera eléctrica, dejando aún más descolocado a Ichigo. Mientras toman el café, Ichigo le explica a Urahara su historia, relatándole cómo fue que llego allí y que probablemente se encuentre bajo la influencia de alguna técnica de aquel shinigami prófugo.  
– Urahara: eso suena muy descabellado para ser cierto, pero por otro lado, sería muy estúpido de tu parte venir con semejante historia hasta aquí…muéstrame tu insignia  
– Ichigo: ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?, prefiero al sarcástico e informal de siempre que a como estas ahora – comenta Ichigo mientras le muestra la insignia que recogió antes de salir de casa  
– Urahara: ….pero….es plateada, esto es muy extraño, ven, sígueme, vamos a la zona de entrenamiento bajo tierra

Urahara lleva a Ichigo a la zona de entrenamiento y le da la insignia para que se transforme en shinigami, a lo que Ichigo le dice que no es necesario y le muestra su transformación mediante la brinder light. Lo cual sorprende al tendero.  
– Urahara: empiezo a creerme tu historia, realmente pareces venir de un mundo diferente…que es ese poder  
– Ichigo: es fullbring, lo aprendí del anterior shinigami sustituto  
– Urahara: Ginjou Kuugo, pero eso sería imposible, cuéntame cómo comenzaste a ser un shinigami en tu mundo

De inmediato, Ichigo empieza a relatarle la historia de cómo comenzó siendo un shinigami sustituto y de lo que vivió durante esos años, hasta que recupero sus poderes con ayuda de los shinigamis luego de la traición de Xcution.  
– Urahara: tu historia es sorprendente, es imposible que te inventaras una historia con tantos detalles…el problema es que la guerra con el capitán traidor aquí no ha terminado pese a que ya hayan pasado 2 años, estamos a la par de tu mundo en el tiempo, y los personajes involucrados en tu historia son muy diferentes  
– Ichigo: ¿a qué te refieres con muy diferentes?  
– Urahara: se supone que tu estas entrenando, lejos de karakura y nunca perdiste tus poderes, sabes que tu padre está muerto y el tal Ginjou lleva muerto desde que se revelo a la Sociedad de Almas, lo asesino Ukitake Juushiro en ese mismo instante, y en base a ello, entonces en este mundo los tales fullbringers no existen como grupo al no ser reclutados por Ginjou, deben estar ocultando sus poderes, encerrados o en el peor de los casos, muertos….ese es un ejemplo de lo diferente que es este mundo  
– Ichigo: entonces, esto en verdad es un mundo diferente al cual yo pertenezco  
– Urahara: parece que sí, pero la pregunta está en si quieres volver a tu mundo, por lo que me contaste, tu madre no está viva en el mundo del cual vienes…te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿realmente quieres volver a tu mundo?

Ichigo lo piensa unos momentos y no sabe que responder, pensando en su madre y que le dijo que volvería para la cena, quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella.  
– Urahara: tranquilo, Ichigo a veces es bueno ser otro, como el topo, entiendes como el topo…uno afuera y otro dentro de la tierra  
– Ichigo: ehhh, eso fue un intento de broma  
– Urahara: ejem, ejem, tal vez me tomo en serio las cosas y no soy muy relajado y no soy bueno para las bromas, aunque lo intento para calmar la tensión, pero siempre es lo mismo, no las entienden  
– Ichigo: realmente las bromas y esas cosas no son lo tuyo aquí, el Urahara que conozco es muy diferente  
– Urahara: si soy muy serio, no hay remedio, pero siempre puedo estar en término medio, como un perro sin dueño, entiendes...…me rindo, no causo gracia  
– Ichigo: tienes razón… – dice viéndolo extrañado

Mientras Urahara piensa en la situación de Ichigo, el shinigami va a realizar movimientos de su espada por el campo de entrenamiento, cortando varias rocas y desplegando potentes ráfagas de energía. Luego de avanzar rápidamente por el lugar, Ichigo se encuentra con un pequeño manantial de aguas termales, oculto entre unas rocas y decide bajar allí a refrescarse un momento.

En el momento que Ichigo está frente al manantial, ve entre el vapor del agua, a una chica morena, de cabellos morados, salir del manantial y tomar una toalla para envolverse en ella. Ambos se miran fijamente tras verse mejor entre el vapor e Ichigo inmediatamente se ruboriza e intenta voltear la cara.  
– Youruichi: ahhhhh, ¡pervertido! – grita sonrojada y muy aterrada para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe a Ichigo, haciéndolo volar y romper varias rocas por la fuerza del golpe

Ichigo reacciona al encontrarse sepultado por varias pedazos de rocas y ve que la Youruichi de este mundo es muy diferente a la que conoce, pues en primer lugar, ella es muy confianzuda y nada tímida, incluso el avergonzado seria él y no la morena, a quien ni le importa mostrarse desnuda ante él.  
– Youruichi: te encuentras bien, lo siento – dice al quitarle los escombros de encima a Ichigo y prosigue mientras lo ayuda a salir – es que sabes que no me gusta que me espíen, soy muy tímida y crees que no recuerdo lo que intentabas cuando fuimos a la Sociedad de Almas a recatar a Kuchiki san  
– Ichigo: Urahara tiene muchas cosas que explicart…pero que son esas ropas – responde el shinigami cuando se sorprende al ver la ropa tan tapada y que no mostraba su piel o el contorneo de su cuerpo  
– Youruichi: de que te sorprendes son las mismas de siempre, no quiero que los hombres me vean con rostros libidinosos, soy una chica pura e inocente y preservare mi pureza que me ayuda a ser más fuerte….incluso estos ropajes resisten el shunko y no se destruyen al contacto – dice con un rostro virginal y angelical  
– Ichigo: con que pureza ehh – dice mientras ve a Urahara acercándose – creo que entiendo él porque es tan amargado el Urahara de este mundo  
– Urahara: no creas que no te escuche, pero no importa….meditándolo bien, he pensado en la opción más lógica por la cual puedes regresar a tu mundo, es la solución que necesitas y la encontraras en la Sociedad de Almas, pero la cuestión es que tú quieras realmente irte….que decides, sea lo que sea, de todas formas estoy de tu lado y te ayudare en lo que me sea posible

Ichigo sabe que debe volver a su mundo, pero la idea de vivir con su madre y tener una segunda oportunidad de protegerla era muy tentadora. Sabe que esta no es su realidad, que en el otro lado es probable que todos lo estén esperando, podía ser egoísta y no volver solo por vivir otra vez al lado de su madre, pensando además de que ya existe un Ichigo en este mundo, pero todas sus opciones lógicas desaparecían al ver la sonrisa de su madre en su mente.


	5. Cap5: Opuesto invertido

Ichigo se encuentra sentado mirando el horizonte por la ventana de su habitación, pensando en lo que ha dejado atrás y si realmente debe regresar. Su madre está con él, pero ahora es su padre quien ya no está. En su cabeza solo ronda el pensamiento de si volver o no.

En ese momento recuerda lo último que le dijo Urahara antes de regresar a casa, la forma en cómo podía volver a su mundo, a su realidad.

*/Flashback/  
– Urahara: si realmente quieres irte, la clave está en la Sociedad de Almas, ellos pueden ayudarte, si intentan arrestarte, solo di que tu rastro de reiatsu es contrario y demuéstrales tus habilidades para que crean tu historia, el Dangai te trajo aquí, entonces por el mismo lugar vas a regresar, yo me encargare de solicitar una orden para que se detengan los afluentes del kokuryu y se frene el kototsu,  
– Ichigo: el detenerlos mientras pienso en como volver va a ser imposible  
– Urahara: claro que será muy difícil y tendrás que hacerlo rápido, así que para que esto funcione correctamente…..tienes como misión al estar en el Seretei encontrar al Okoru de este mundo y ver si podemos contar con él  
/flashback/*

Sumido en sus recuerdos, Ichigo escucha que alguien toca a su puerta, es su madre, quien entra para dejarle unas galletas que horneo con Karin.  
– Ichigo: no sabía que Karin hacia galletas  
– Masaki: hijo, parece que no lo recuerdas, tu hermana Karin comenzó a cocinar para apoyarme y que no me sienta sola a la vez que ella evitaba pensar en su padre, le enseñe a ser una señorita….en cambio, Yuzu quiso emular a tu padre y actuar como el, volviéndose muy ruda  
– Ichigo: ya veo…las galletas están muy buenas  
– Masaki: me alegra que te gusten hijo, siempre te molestas de que te consienta tanto, a veces parece que te molesto, discúlpame  
– Ichigo: nunca pienses que serias una molestia para mí, nunca, eres lo más importante de toda mi vida mamá  
– Masaki: ay Ichigo, desde cuando te volviste tan cariñoso con tu madre, es bueno que ya dejaras esa actitud ruda y peleonera

Mientras su madre habla de cómo era Ichigo de niño y como le gustaba meterse en peleas, Ichigo la mira con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza, intentando preguntarle algo.  
– Ichigo: …mamá, una persona debe estar en donde pertenece o dejar todo y quedarse con una persona que aprecia mucho  
– Masaki: Ichigo…– si madre lo mira como si supiera algo muy en el fondo, que en realidad ese no es el Ichigo de su mundo y le responde – pues el lugar en donde debes estar es donde te sientas feliz de verdad – luego lo mira triste y le dice – a veces uno puede vivir un sueño, es hermoso, quisieras que nunca acabe, pero si no es la realidad no puedes vivirlo, uno tiene que saber a dónde pertenece y despertar, pues los sueños, sueños son y no se puede vivir en ellos

Después de comerse una galleta, Masaki sale de la habitación, dejando a Ichigo muy pensativo sobre su decisión, cuando se abre su armario y sale Kon, con un monóculo y una pipa en la mano, haciendo el ademan de fumar.  
– Kon: Ichigo, quien eres Ichigo, el eterno dilema del Doppelgänger, saber que no eres tú, eres solo un doble en este mundo, solo una sombra alejada de su realidad, quizás el doble malvado, quizás el doble correcto, pero al final solo er…. – expresa en tono serio cuando es interrumpido por un zapato que le lanza Ichigo haciéndolo caer al suelo  
– Ichigo: eres más irritante que el que solo hace tonterías de mi mundo, deja de fanfarronear  
– Kon: perooooooo, que te pasa, eres un salvaje, no eres diferente a tu yo de aquí, seguro también eres un mujeriego, que cuando uso tu cuerpo tengo chicas que me molestan y no me dejan leer los libros de Nietche  
– Ichigo: ¡¿quién rayos soy en este mundo?!  
– Kon: déjame darte un consejo, se ve que tú no eres el Ichigo de siempre, y de donde sea que hayas venido, recuerda que ellos te esperan, a todos los que dejaste y esos sentimientos por tu desaparición van cargar con ellos…y contigo, es mejor estar en donde perteneces, porque puedes alterar las cosas en un mundo que no es el tuyo

Ichigo medita las palabras de Kon y entiende que hay personas en su mundo que sufrirían con su desaparición y que es mejor volver, porque se sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien y no quiere ser el causante de que ellos sufran por ello.  
– Ichigo: eres más útil que el Kon de mi mundo, no solo eres un simple peluche inútil, bien, estoy listo para volver a casa, al menos pude volver a reencontrarme con mi madre por un día, voy a despedirme de ella  
– Kon: no me parece correcto, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, porque ya te dije que puedes alterar este mundo, además son más difíciles las despedidas  
– Ichigo: tienes razón, es mejor así, para que no sea más doloroso – dice mientras se convierte en shinigami con la bringer light y abre la ventana para salir  
– Kon: Ichigo, cuídate de ti mismo, se lo que te digo

Ichigo ignora la última frase de Kon y sale de su casa con dirección a la tienda de Urahara. Tras pasar entre todos los clientes del minimarket, Ichigo llega hasta la zona de entrenamiento de Urahara, donde este lo esperaba con una puerta Sekai que lo llevaría a la Sociedad de Almas.

Al llegar al Seretei, es interceptado por un grupo del Omitsukidoh, los cuales intentan llevarlo a una zona para retenerlo, entonces Ichigo se libera y dice que si no le hacen caso, lo mejor será hablar con el viejo Yamamoto directamente.

Cuando los soldados del Omitsukidoh empiezan a desenfundar sus armas para atacar, son detenidos por un capitán, el capitán de la décima división, quien les dice que él se ocupara de Ichigo, que es su invitado. El que ostenta el cargo en cuestión no es otro que Chojiro Sasakibe, lo cual sorprende a Ichigo, pues hace poco recién lo conoció en su mundo.  
– Ichigo: tu, viejo eres un capitán, no me lo puedo creer si parecías débil  
– Sasakibe: que pasa Ichigo ya no saludas a los amigos, venga un abrazo compañero – expresa abrazándolo el capitán  
– Ichigo: pero que rayos, viejo si casi ni cruzamos palabra  
– Sasakibe: no puedo creer que ignores el hecho de que fui yo, quien te ayudo cuando entraste aquí a rescatar a la shinigami Rukia, el aliado que freno la ejecución, descubriendo al capitán traidor y te ayude a enfrentarlo, soy el más poderoso, jojoy  
– Ichigo: viejo lo que pasa es que no soy el mismo Ichigo, necesito explicárselo al viejo Yamamoto directamente para que me entiendan  
– Sasakibe: no sé porque estás diciendo locuras, pero si quieres ver a Yamamoto, te llevare hacia él, vamos colega de batallas no digas que no me recuerdas  
– Ichigo: viejo, no sigas con eso, ya te dije que no soy el mismo

Ichigo se sorprende al ver que Sasakibe era muy famoso y reconocido, mientras pasaban por las calles del Seretei, siendo saludado por muchos shinigamis que lo miraban con admiración. Sin embargo, mas sorprendido estaba de cómo lo miraban algunas féminas shinigamis que le guiñaban los ojos o se sonrojaban al verlo, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Siguiendo por las calles del Seretei, intentando ignorar al conversador de Sasakibe, Ichigo ve a Byakuya como ocultándose por unas estructuras del Seretei, asi que decide saludarlo con un "cómo te va Byakuya".  
– Byakuya: ¡Tu! Kurosaki Ichigo, te dije que si volvía a verte en el Seretei acabaría contigo, como te atreves a aparecerte como si nada – expresa con un gesto de molestia  
– Ichigo: vaya, en donde quedo ese rostro de muñeco inexpresivo  
– Byakuya: te burlas de mí, haces burlas que no entiendo y además te llevas mi popularidad con las chicas del Seretei, eso no te lo voy a perdonar, zanahorio  
– Ichigo: tu, Byakuya intentando molestarme, no me lo hubiera imaginado  
– Byakuya: estoy cansado de tus burlas, te reto a luchar por el honor de mi familia, prepárate cabeza de calabaza – expresa de un modo irascible parecido a cuando era niño  
– Ichigo: ja, no me intimidas, acepto el reto, no me viene mal un combate  
– Sasakibe: oye Ichigo tranquilízate que vas a enfurecer más al capitán Kuchiki

Cuando el capitán Kuchiki desenfunda su zampakuto para luchar, una mano toma su muñeca sorpresivamente, impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento con su zampakuto. Byakuya mira furioso al shinigami que ha detenido su ataque y entrecierra sus ojos.  
– Byakuya: Renji, como te atreves, suelta mi mano, soy tu capitán debes respetarme simple subordinado  
– Renji: primero respétese a usted mismo capitán Kuchiki y no se deje llevar por sus emociones  
– Byakuya: cállate y suéltame, que te crees un tipo duro, baaaah, solo eres un aburrido – dice enfundando su zampakuto  
– Renji: un capitán no debe actuar así, donde están los modales que aprendió de la familia Kuchiki…te pido disculpas por mi capitán Kurosaki Ichigo  
– Ichigo: pero a quien tenemos aquí, Renji que ahora tu eres el serio, ese papel de sereno y orgulloso no te queda  
– Renji: ese no es mi problema – expresa ignorando a Ichigo, quien se enfurece al verse ridiculizado – no tengo porque actuar como su cuidador, si soy el teniente, usted debe hacerse responsable de su división y no delegarme sus tareas a mi  
– Ichigo: Renji, te atreves a ignorarme, si buscas pelea, ya la tienes  
– Renji: cálmate, no tengo motivos para luchar contigo – dice con una serenidad inquebrantable para proseguir – tú eres una mala influencia para el capitán, te pido que te mantengas al margen, capitán ya está perdiendo mucho tiempo se le espera en la reunión de los Kuchiki….maldición se volvió a escapar

En el momento que Renji discutía con Ichigo, Byakuya aprovecho para escabullirse del lugar y volver a ocultarse para no ir a esa reunión a la que quería llevarlo Renji.  
– Renji: vamos capitán, no es para tomárselo a broma – dice persiguiendo a Byakuya  
– Byakuya: ya te dije que esas reuniones son aburridas, no pienso ir – expresa escapando por los tejados  
– Sasakibe: ese par es incorregible, el capitán mas rebelde y el teniente más avocado

Siguiendo su camino por el Seretei, Ichigo ve a Shunsui dirigirse a sus cuarteles y alza su mano para saludarlo con confianza, pero Sasakibe mortificado le dice que guarde silencio y que mejor no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.  
– Sasakibe: era mejor que no te notara, el capitán Kyoraku es muy rígido y cascarrabias  
– Ichigo: debe ser cierto, porque el Kyoraku san que conozco no está afeitado como este….y tampoco tiene esa cara de malvado  
– Shunsui: ¡guarda silencio!, una persona de tu categoría debe de guardar respeto a los capitanes del Gotei 13, no eres más que un sustituto  
– Ichigo: cálmate Kyoraku san que solo te salude  
– Shunsui: eres un irrespetuoso y altanero, conoce tu lugar y agacha la cabeza, alguien como tú no puede andar libremente por el Seretei…Sasakibe senpai, espero que lo vigiles muy bien – vocifera mirando con desprecio a Ichigo  
– Sasakibe: ya deja ese carácter Kyoraku, que Ichigo es un gran aliado que nos ha ayudado bastante

Shunsui mira de reojo a ambos y luego con una actitud seria va a ingresar a los cuarteles de su división, cuando una persona sale de entre las puertas de su cuartel, impidiéndole el paso al capitán.  
– Nanao: Ohhh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, eres tu Kurosaki san – dice una ebria y sonriente Nanao  
– Shunsui: oye, que te pasa, estas no son horas de beber, guarda la compostura  
– Nanao: Kurosaki san…. – desliza sus palabras de manera sensual, mientras se quita los anteojos, se suelta el cabello y se abre un poco el escote para decirle – dime cuando vamos juntos a tomar sake, recuerda que me invitaste, pero si prefieres yo invito  
– Ichigo: ehhh, bueno, yo pues veras…. – dice sonrojado  
– Kyoraku: es que no puedes comportarte Ise Nanao, porque no haces tus deberes de teniente en vez de embriagarte….y no andes mostrando escote si no tienes nada que mostrar  
– Nanao: vamos capitán, no sea injusto conmigo, he trabajado mucho últimamente, solo me estoy tomando un descanso y muy pícaro se fija en mi escote….si quieres podemos divertirnos juntos para que se te quite ese rostro de amargado  
– Kyoraku: déjate de tonterías y anda a trabajar – expresa molesto jalándola del brazo  
– Nanao: no sea tan brusco capitaaaan, si eso quiere solo tiene que pedírmelo, no tiene que forzarme  
– Kyoraku: no me hagas quedar en ridículo, siempre haces que malinterpreten las cosas

Ichigo se queda confundido con lo que acaba de pasar y rascándose la cabeza piensa en cómo fue que su otro yo llego a conocer a la tal Nanao e incluso la invito a beber. En ese momento, Ichigo ve a Sasakibe algo libidinoso, con una expresión de pervertido.  
– Ichigo: oye viejo, reacciona, la chica ya no esta  
– Sasakibe: eh, que, si….esa chica, Nanao, sí que es candente, jojoy

En ese momento, se oye una fuerte explosión y un sorprendido Ichigo va hacia el lugar donde ocurrió esa explosión, seguido de Sasakibe, pensando en ayudar a quien se encontrara en peligro, pero lo que se encontró fue algo muy diferente, donde estaban involucrados los shinigamis de la onceava división.


	6. Cap6: Opuesto invertido 2

El fuerte estruendo deja una gran polvareda en el lugar, al despejarse, Ichigo ve a los shinigamis del onceavo escuadrón heridos, pero debido a su entrenamiento, un entrenamiento muy particular y que para Ichigo era imposible pensar en ver algo así, el escuadrón once estaba practicando Kidoh.  
– Kenpachi: jajajajaja….que les pareció eso, Ikkaku sigues en pie, contrarresta esto, hado Nº63 Raikoho – expresa el capitán moviéndose entre la polvareda y ondeando su espada de la cual se concentra una potente energía, la cual apunta a su subordinado y sale de la punta el potente Kidoh  
– Ikakku: lo resistire, bakudoh Nº 39 Enkosen – expresa el oficial haciendo girar su Hosukimaru para formar un escudo defensivo

El potente hado que lanza Kenpachi rompe el escudo de Ikkaku y lo empuja contra una de las paredes de sus cuarteles. Viendo como la mayoría de sus subordinados se encuentran derribados inconscientes o muy cansados en el suelo, además del cráter que había hecho en medio de su campo de entrenamiento, Kenpachi pone cara de disgusto y de desgano.  
– Kenpachi: vaaaaaa que débiles, pero creo que me he pasado al ejecutar el hado 93, no lo crees Yachiru? – se cuestiona el capitán y le pregunta a su pequeña teniente, quien se encuentra sobre su hombro izquierdo, para luego proseguir – ¡a la mayoría de ustedes aún les falta mucho para superar la barrera del hado 40, tenemos que ser los mejores en Kidoh, que en eso está especializada nuestra división , somos el escuadron de Kidoh guerrero, diferente al anterior escuadrón Kidoh que esta extinto, nosotros seremos mejores

Ante el grito afirmativo al unísono de todo el escuadrón, el entrenamiento continuo, y todos comenzaron a practicar en grupos ataques hado y defensas bakudo. Entonces aparece Ikkaku de nuevo y apunta a Kenpachi con la punta de su lanza.  
– Ikkaku: capitaaaaan, como se atreve, por su culpa se me malogro la maniquiure, mis años bien arregladas para nada, le enseñare que debemos tener estilo, hado Nº 33 Sokatsui – expresa en tono afeminado el oficial a la vez que de la punta de su lanza salen disparadas 3 ondas de energías consecutivas

Kenpachi las esquiva con un manotazo y luego se abalanza con su zampakuto disparándole el hado Nº 54 Hairen, chamuscando un poco a Ikkaku, quien molesto busca un espejo para ver si su rostro ha sido dañado ante la molestia del capitán.  
– Kenpachi: Oh, parece que tú sigues mejorando Yumichika – expresa al verlo usando su shikai de tipo Kidoh derrotando a los oficiales 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10 de manera fácil absorbiendo parte de su reiatsu mediante su habilidad  
– Yumichika: pues parece capitan que aquí hay puro debilucho, no aprenden la lección, tiene que ser el 3er oficial, yo, quien les enseñe como usar kidoh

Yumichika con un movimiento de su shikai, lanza a sus cinco compañeros al suelo, muy debilitados, para luego dar un escupitajo al suelo y sentarse a descansar, viendo a Ikkaku contemplarse en un espejo con molestia.  
– Ichigo: vaya, parece que Kenpachi es ahora una bestia en artes demoniacas y no en fuerza bruta, ja, pero al menos la pequeña Yachiru no ha cambiado nada – dice sorprendido y viendo al capitán con su diminuta teniente pegada a su hombro

Ichigo se acerca dónde Kenpachi, quien le da un descanso a sus subordinados, para saludarlo y al acercarse al capitán, este voltea a verlo y al estar cerca de ellos, Ichigo los ve mejor y entonces se sorprende tanto que se cae para atrás del susto.  
– Ichigo: una anciana, es una anciana enana y de pelo rosa, pero que locuraaaaa  
– Yachiru: oye Ichigo chan, ten más respeto conmigo, ya te dije que si me molestas te puedo encerrar en una barrera Kidoh por unas semanas para que aprendas la lección  
– Ichigo: si disculpe usted, pero que sorpresa por su tamaño pensé que eras una niña, pero como una delicada anciana está al lado de una bestia como Kenpachi  
– Yachiru: ojajaja, ojajaja, no seré una niña pero tengo el espíritu de una…y pensé que te había contado la historia de cómo conocí a Ken chan, pero parece que mi memoria me falla, veras, encontré a un hombre casi muerto por unas graves heridas en uno de los distritos más peligrosos del Rucongai y cuide de él, era y sigue siendo un chico poderoso y luchador, pero yo le enseñe como poder canalizar todo ese poder suyo mediante el Kidoh, pues antes de joven tuve un maestro shinigami que me enseño como hacerlo, asi que yo le ense…  
– Ichigo: espera, de joven, vaya debió de ser uno de los primeros shinigamis de la historia supongo  
– Yachiru: ejem, ejem, vuelves a decir algo como eso y te ganas tu jaula de Kidoh, pues y al final despues de mucho entrenamiento y varias batallas en las cuales practico lo que le enseñe, nos enrumbamos hacia aquí, a la sociedad de almas, porque quería convertirme en una shinigami y él quería conocer rivales que pudieran hacerle frente, así que al final llegamos hasta aquí, y se puede decir que yo dome a la bestia, ojajaja  
– Kenpachi: jmmmp, Yachiru… – dice refunfuñando para proseguir – oye tampoco te burles de mí, tu no hubieras podido entrar al Seretei sin mí…..y ya basta de palabrerías, ¡Ichigo!, creí haberte dicho que no vinieras a retarme hasta que me superaras en kidoh y que recuerde tu limite es hasta el 80, si estás aquí supongo que habrás mejorado….preparateeeeee

Un Ichigo confundido se pregunta de qué habla, si él ni hacer un cantico sabe y menos puede hacer el hado 1 de ninguna manera, pero Kenpachi no entiende razones y le dice que no bromee. Levantando su espada, el capitán mueve su espada hacia adelante y alzando su otro brazo y apoyando su zampa con la palma de su mano ejecuta el hado Nº 88 Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō. Ichigo lanza un getsuga tensho para frenar el potente Kidoh y entonces Sasakibe ejecuta el bakudo Nº 21 Sekienton, con la cual crea una cortina de humo que oculta el reiatsu de Ichigo y el suyo para, así, entre la humareda ambos escapen del lugar y del problemático Kenpachi.  
– Ikkaku: demonios, este humo le hace mal a mi piel, hay que quitarlo rápido antes que me dañe, vamos chicos  
– Yumichika: grrrr, Ikkaku déjate de tus payasadas y actúa como guerrero, y pensar que podías haber sido el tercer oficial y no yo

Siguiendo a Sasakibe, Ichigo logra escapar de Kenpachi y seguir su camino para hablar con Yamamoto, pero en su camino, mientras avanza raudamente, se detiene al escuchar una voz que lo llama, una voz que se le hace conocida y muy particular. Al detenerse y voltear a ver de quien se trataba, se queda conmocionado.  
– Aizen: Kurosaki Ichigo, como has estado, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por estos lares – expresa un Aizen con su traje de capitán de la quinta división  
– Ichigo: Aizeeeeeeeeeen, que demonios haces aquí – vocifera sin mediar mas palabras, lanzándose pese al intento de Sasakibe de detenerlo

Aizen sorprendido desenfunda su zampakuto y logra detener el impacto de la espada de Ichigo, el cual tenía la intención de eliminarlo.  
– Aizen: ¿Por qué me atacas? – pregunta confundido  
– Sasakibe: lo siento Aizen san, parece que Ichigo está algo confundido, sabes cómo es el, muy impredecible y un poco loco – dice alejando a un Ichigo confundido  
– Aizen: jajaja, eso lo sé, pero pareciera como si te hubiese hecho algo malo Ichigo san  
– Ichigo: disculpa, solo estoy un poco alterado, no te preocupes – dice al ver más detenidamente a Aizen como el capitán bonachón de lentes – él no es el mismo Aizen que conozco, no debo de alterar las cosas en este lugar – piensa por un momento, pero de igual manera lo mira con recelo

De repente, una patada le cae en la cabeza a Ichigo, la cual lo hace caer y dar vueltas en el suelo. Mientras se soba la cabeza por la potente patada y se repone por el golpe repentino, recibe un coscorrón que hace rebotar su cabeza.  
– Hinamori: oye idiotaaaa, como es que un wanabe como tú se atreve a intentar dañar al capitán Aizen, te mereces que te corte en pedazos por irrespetuoso, me has oído – expresa exaltada la teniente luego de haber visto el ataque de Ichigo a su capitán  
– Ichigo: vaya, ese golpe me recuerda a una pequeña de cabello rubio muy enojona  
– Hinamori: que?, como te atreves a decirme pequeña o enojona, que confianzas son esas, y rubia, parece que el golpe te afecto escoria, eres un simple sustituto que…  
– Aizen: cálmate Hinamori san, y no uses ese tipo de expresiones por favor  
– Hinamori: capitán Aizen no tiene que ser un blandengue, que yo no siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerlo  
– Aizen: Hinamori… – dice mirándola y le sonríe para decirle – gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no te enfades tanto  
– Hinamori: capi capi capitán no me diga esas cosas que es mi labor por ser su teniente – dice algo ruborizada  
– Sasakibe: Hinamori san debes seguir los consejos de tu capitán y ser más femenina, que siempre te lo dice  
– Hinamori: no necesito que me diga eso capitán Sasakibe, además como sabe eso, capitán Aizen, por favor no hable de mi así, sé que quiere que sea femenina, pero soy una guerrera y ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo

En ese momento, la teniente se da cuenta que Ichigo la está mirando de un modo muy extraño y pues está viendo las expresiones de gruñona de la teniente, pero esta lo malentiende.  
– Hinamori: que me estás viendo, pervertido, que yo no soy de esas otras chicas del Seretei que cayeron en tus redes, no me engatusaras como a las otras, me has entendido

Ichigo confundido por lo que le dice prefiere ignorarla, entonces ve a Aizen mirarlo seriamente y el capitán se acerca a él para decirle algo en voz baja.  
– Aizen: has visto a Urahara Kisuke, ya hablaste con él – al notar la mirada de confusión de Ichigo, el capitán asiente con su cabeza y cierra sus ojos despreocupado – mejor hablamos de eso en otro momento que pareces estar algo confundido en estos momentos, vamos Hinamori san, ya que entregamos el reporte de los 3 arrancar derrotados la semana pasada, volvamos al laboratorio de la quinta división que tengo que seguir con mis investigaciones  
– Hinamori: si capitán Aizen – dice alegre, para luego voltear y ver a Ichigo – Idiota – expresa sacándole la lengua y jalando su ojo para luego seguir a su capitán

Ichigo y Sasakibe siguen su camino para encontrar a Yamamoto, mientras el capitán se burla de Ichigo por todos los golpes que le dio la pequeña teniente.  
– Sasakibe: parece que no le caes bien a Hinamori san, ella es muy agresiva, pero contigo en especial lo es aún mas  
– Ichigo: si, rayos, no entiendo porque  
– Sasakibe: yo creo que es por aquella vez que intentaste que ella saliera contigo, esa vez saliste con el ojo morado…y bueno, llegamos, me da curiosidad que es lo que quieres hablar con Yamamoto, vamos dímelo que somos buenos compañeros

Ichigo se queda confundido al ver que Sasakibe se detiene frente a los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón, el escuadrón médico.  
– Ichigo: ¿porque estamos aquí?, te dije que buscaba a Yamamoto, tenemos que ir a los cuarteles de la primera división a encontrarlo  
– Sasakibe: ¿y por qué Yamamoto va a estar en los cuarteles de la primera, si él es…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un grupo de shinigamis novatos del cuarto escuadrón salen diciendo que es hora del almuerzo y se van despidiéndose de su capitán, Yamamoto Genriusaii, quien va hasta las puertas del cuartel para decirles que no se demoren que tienen que seguir practicando los Kidoh curativo.  
– Ichigo: ¿Yamamoto Genriusaii es dando clases en el escuadrón medico?  
– Yamamoto: oh, pero si es el joven Ichigo, tan impetuoso e hiperactivo como siempre jejeje– expresa acercándose a él apoyándose en su bastón  
– Ichigo: en serio eres Yamamoto, oye espera… – medita confundido y se molesta cuando el anciano se acerca y le revuelve sus cabellos con su mano como si de un niño se tratara  
– Yamamoto: jejeje, espero que no sigas metiéndote en peleas que eso no te llevara a nada, es mejor evitar la violencia jovenzuelo rebelde…..y ya te dije que me llames Ojisan con confianza – dice con una expresión agradable de abuelo chocho  
– Ichigo: oye viejo porque estás hablando así, tengo algo que hablar seriamente contigo comandante de la Sociedad de Almas  
– Sasakibe: Ichigo, ten más respeto con Yamamoto  
– Yamamoto: déjalo, este jovenzuelo es así de rebelde, pero porque dices que soy el comandante, si solo soy el capitán del cuarto escuadrón, el escuadrón medico  
– Ichigo: ¿Qué?, entonces…

En ese momento, suena una campanilla y Yamamoto huele una fragancia de Te recién preparado e invita a Ichigo y Sasakibe a tomar té.  
– Yamamoto: Oh, parece que las chicas han preparado el té, vamos anímense y entren a tomar un poco de té – dice entrando a sus cuarteles nuevamente apoyándose en su bastón  
– Sasakibe: Yamamoto ha logrado convertirse en un anciano agradable y querido por todos, ya no es ese sanguinario guerrero de antaño – piensa con agrado y entereza  
– Ichigo: entonces, entonces quien es el comandante – lo medita confundido unos momentos – eeeh, no me digas que es….

Las palabras de Ichigo son interrumpidas por una estrepitosa alarma que empieza a sonar repentinamente en todo el Seretei. Varios shinigamis salen y se dirigen hacia la puerta este del Seretei al recibirse la información de que esa puerta está siendo atacada por una incursión arrancar y los shinigamis van a defender la zona para proteger el Seretei, su mundo.


	7. Cap7: La batalla de los 2 años

Al ver todo el problema que se armó, Ichigo se mezcla entre el grupo de shinigamis que avanzan hacia la puerta este, pues decide acompañar a Sasakibe, quien iba decidido a eliminar al grupo de arrancars que había llegado a atacar la Sociedad de Almas.  
– Ichigo: oye viejo, porque están atacando los arrancars la Sociedad de Almas  
– Sasakibe: sabes muy bien que estamos en guerra  
– Ichigo: ¿qué?, no se supone que hace como 2 años nos enfrentamos a Aiz…al enemigo que organizo a los arrancars y los volvió sus soldados contra nosotros, pues acabamos con todos los espadas y su líder, los arrancar ya no tienen motivo de atacar  
– Sasakibe: estas muy confundido, creo que realmente te ha pasado algo en la cabeza, pues esta guerra no ha acabado y se ha prolongado por estos 2 años, los 10 espadas siguen con vida, desde la traición de ese maldito capitán, la guerra estallo, y fue peor luego de tu incursión a Hueco Mundo para salvar a tu amiga, novia, amante o lo que sea, la chica Orihime que fue secuestrada, en aquellos momentos, nuestro contraataque fue un fracaso y ustedes lograron salir de allí por sus propios medios, y desde esa fecha ya no podemos entrar a Hueco Mundo, existe una barrera que nos lo impide, así no podemos realizar un contraataque y menos saber qué es lo que planea él – expresa y se queda pensativo un momento  
– Ichigo: entonces cual es el plan…  
– Sasakibe: solo nos queda esperar y repeler su avanzada de arrancars que vienen a atacarnos cada cierto tiempo durante este último año, no sabemos que planea con esto, pero no podemos dejar que los arrancar invadan el Seretei, esta guerra arrancar no termina….y tal vez no esté cerca de terminar, el que se esté prolongando probablemente es parte de su plan, quisiera saber que busca, pero no lo sé

El grupo de shinigamis llega a la puerta sur, la cual ya ha sido destruida por un fuerte ataque, el cual dejo a Jidambo, el guardián del lugar, fuera de combate. Un gigantesco arrancar arrasó la puerta junto al guardián, es el arrancar 58 Hyperion Mortelo, quien al ver la aparición de más adversarios, libera su resurrección "Avalancha", aumentando al doble de tamaño, adquiriendo una apariencia rocosa y su cuerpo se hundo en el suelo pareciendo que se fusiona con el mismo.

De un fuerte manotazo, el arrancar arraso a las decenas de shinigamis que habían ido a hacerle frente, solo Ichigo, Sasakibe y otros cuantos shinigamis resistieron el ataque y no fueron arrastrados. Luego de reponerse, Ichigo y Sasakibe notan detrás del gigantesco arrancar, a otras 5 presencias que se acercan y se ponen frente a Hyperion, son sus compañeros arrancar quienes se disponían también a eliminar a todos los shinigamis que tuvieran en frente.

Este grupo venía dirigido por el arrancar 24 Findor Carias, quien estaba acompañado de el arrancar 65 Ivan Azguiaro, el arrancar 62 Ludders Friedgen, el arrancar 63 Lucas Girvens y el arrancar 51 Ludwin Van.  
– Findor: ya lo saben, el señor Starrk y el señor Barragan están furiosos por la continua derrota de los últimos grupos de avanzada, el grupo de Charlotte Culcunburn, el grupo de Nige Parduc y el grupo de Choe Pow, todos ellos derrotados….asi que si fallamos es mejor no regresar que nos asesinaran con sus propias manos – expresa aprovechando la confusión de los shinigamis por el ataque de Hyperion  
– Ivan: y no solo eso, también está la fallida infiltración de los 3 arrancars la semana pasada, el 81, 82 y 86 fueron descubiertos y asesinados antes de que pudieran si quiera entrar a este lugar, eso colmó la paciencia del señor Starrk y no dudara liquidarnos  
– Ludders: tu cállate, que no eres el líder de este equipo como para hablar con esos aires  
– Ivan: soy más fuerte que tú, Ludders  
– Ludders: eso quiero verlo  
– Findor: …ya, tranquilícense, el enemigo está en frente, después de acabarlos se matan entre ustedes

Mientras los shinigamis se reponen, Hyperion vuelve a arremeter contra estos, entonces Sasakibe desenfunda su zampakuto y rápidamente le parte el brazo al arrancar con una técnica de zanjutsu, evitando que sus compañeros sean heridos. A los pocos segundos, Hyperion regenera su mano, demostrándole que poseía esa capacidad, sorprendiendo a capitan.  
– Sasakibe: pensé que ya había ganado, pero no, no vas a ser tan fácil de derrotar, así que….perfora, Gonryomaru – expresa liberando su shikai  
– Hyperion: pequeño capitan, desaparece – dice liberando un gigantesco cero

Sasakibe resiste el cero y lo destruye con un rayo de su zampakuto, luego condensa una serie de rayos en su zampakuto y se los lanza al arrancar, dejándolo muy chamuscado. Este ataque enfurece al arrancar, quien alza la tierra y crea unas inmensas avalanchas que sorprenden al capitán, quien se ve rodeado por las mismas y entonces de entre las olas de tierra, salen pequeños Hyperion, que se pegan a Sasakibe y empieza a hundirlo en la tierra, pese a que este se resiste, sin embargo la avalancha va sepultándolo más y más.

Mientras Sasakibe luchaba, Ichigo intentó ayudarlo, pero es interceptado por Ludwin, quien desenfunda su espada e intenta cortar al shinigami. Este lo ignora y de un golpazo, aparta a Ludwin para ir hacia donde Sasakibe, hecho que enfurece al arrancar.  
– Ludwin: maldito, sabía que eras poderoso, pero creo que te subestime….estridente, "Sinfonía" – expresa el arrancar liberando su resurrección  
– Ichigo: ya, quitateeee, getsuga tensh… – dice, pero antes de que pueda atacar, una extraña melodía comienza a hacerlo sufrir y retorcerse de dolor

Moviendo sus brazos, Ludwin, crea unas ondas sonaras, que entran al cuerpo de su adversario y le causan terrible dolor al escucharlas, Ichigo es víctima de ello y no puede realizar algún ataque y antes de que intente sobreponerse al dolor, el arrancar lo apunta con dos dedos y le lanza un potente cero que impacta a Ichigo contra el suelo, para luego lanzarle una serie de balas que golpean a un herido Ichigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Findor asesina a la serie de shinigamis de salían del Seretei con la intención de ayudar a sus camaradas. Luego de acabar con unos 30 y ver que otro grupo sale, Findor le dice a Ludwin que cree una barrera sonora en la entrada del Seretei.  
– Findor: oye Ludwin, crea una de tus barreras, vamos a exterminarlos en grupos, primero nos encargaremos de liquidar a los que tenemos en frente, luego abriras la barrera para que salga otro grupo y asi seguiremos  
– Ludwin: ya esta hecho, es hora de masacrarlos – expresa con un tono sanguinario y moviendo sus manos se acerca a algunos shinigamis haciéndolos colapsar con su técnica

Ichigo reacciona, cuando un shinigami aparece a su lado, parado firmemente y listo para acabar con las amenazas, es Renji Abarai. Con una actitud seria y alturada le dice que se levante, que un guerrero debe seguir luchando y no caer nunca. Tras darle ese discurso al shinigami sustituto, Renji libera su shikai Zabimaru y arrastra a Ludwin con fuerza, alejándolo de sus compañeros shinigamis que caían ante su técnica.

Ludwin intenta hacerlo caer en su Melodía, pero Renji muy analítico y astuto, ondea las cuchillas de Zabimaru de un modo que se produce una vibración, la cual interfiere con las ondas sonoras de la técnica del arrancar. Renji con una leve sonrisa burlona, le dice que se acabó para él, refiriéndose al arrancar, y entonces alza su otro brazo sin dejar de ondear su zampakuto para ejecutar el hado Nº 73 Soren Sokatsui.

Renji sale rodando por los aires sin saber lo que paso, pero logra mantenerse frenándose con reiatsu en sus pies. Un fuerte golpe dado por un inmenso puño del arrancar Lucas, lo había tomado por sorpresa, impidiéndole eliminar a Ludwin.  
– Renji: parece que esta vez, si te asustaste y atacas en modo resurrección, Lucas  
– Lucas: no soy el mismo que conociste y al que derrotaste hace 7 meses Abarai, he mejorado mi resurrección Larvas  
– Renji: mejorar nada, tu golpe no me causo ningún daño, si no fuera por aquel espada Zommari que te salvo de una muerte segura, no estarías aquí

Lucas Givens, antiguo rival de Renji había venido a cobrarse la revancha y a exterminar al teniente. Lucas expresa su soberbia diciéndole que ha sido bendecido con un mayor poder como parte fundamental de este plan de ataque, demostrándole un mejor sonido al esquivarlo y luego al juntar sus manos crea una masa amorfa grisácea, la cual envuelve a Renji y lo encierra sin que este pueda librarse.  
– Lucas: mi capullo ha mejorado, es hora de la siguiente fase – expresa mientras se eleva sobre el Seretei y utilizando toda su energía va creando inmensos capullos con los que los va encerrando los cuarteles de la 11va, 8va, 13va, 12va, 5ta, para atrapar a los capitanes y sus subordinados para así aún no lidiar con ellos si es que intentan salir por otras puertas

Mientras lanzaba sus capullos, no se concentraba en los alrededores y cuando pensaba en continuar, ve como la punta de la zampakuto de Renji le atraviesa el pecho. El teniente con una mirada fría le dice que sus trucos no funcionan en él y mucho menos en los capitanes, luego, con un movimiento de su zampakuto, parte en pedazos al arrancar, eliminándolo.

Renji espera a que los capullos se deshicieran luego de haber eliminado a Lucas, pero para su sorpresa, estos no desaparecían y al parecer eran muy diferentes con el cual había sido atacado. Al buscar el origen del reiatsu que controlaba los capullos, el teniente ve a un pequeño arrancar, del cual nadie se había percatado, el arrancar 19, Jaer Kitano, quien se encontraba en medio de un extraño circulo de energía con extraños símbolos y al ver con más detenimiento eso, se da cuenta que de dentro de ese círculo dibujado en el suelo con reiatsu, sobresalía la cabeza de Lucas, hecha de arcilla y la causante de que los capullos no se deshicieran.

Renji se lanza a atacarlo y entonces el pequeño arrancar libera su resurrección, Marionet, con la cual es cubierto por unas telas marrones y el círculo que creo aumenta de tamaño, a la vez que la energía del círculo hace que se potencie una serie de ceros que lanza contra Renji.

El teniente los esquiva fácilmente, pero entonces 2 grandes ceros aparecidos de la nada lo impactan haciéndolo chocar contra los muros del Seretei. Al ver que es lo que ha ocurrido, Renji se percata de 2 figuras de arcilla que emergen del círculo, son 2 arrancar derrotados anteriormente, Choe Pow y Nige Parduc, ambos en resurrección y listos para enfrentar a Renji.

En el momento que Renji fue a luchar con Lucas, Ichigo volvió al ataque y se enfrentaba a Ludwin. Tras varios intentos fallidos de bloquear su melodía. Ichigo piensa que no tiene mas remedio que liberar Bankai, pero antes de que si quiera pueda decir algo, un cero lanzado desde lejos por Ludders, lo desconcentra haciéndolo caer en la melodía de Ludwin, quien decidido a exterminarlo, usara su mayor técnica, Réquiem.  
– Komamura: Argggggh – un fuerte rugido del capitán del séptimo escuadron interrumpe el ataque del arrancar, liberando a Ichigo

El capitán aparece en la puerta este, tras romper la barrera sónica de un fuerte movimiento de su zampakuto, haciéndola añicos como si de un simple cristal se tratara.  
– Ichigo: vaya, pensé que en este extraño mundo Komamura san sería el más humano de entre todos los capitanes, con facciones totalmente humanizadas, pero me equivoque – expresa al retroceder y acercarse al capitán en la puerta del Seretei  
– Komamura: apártate Kurosaki Ichigo, esta batalla es de nosotros, vamos escuadrón, tenemos que acabarlos  
– Escuadrón: ¡sí! – dicen todos al unísono, saliendo todos en grupo a atacar

Al ver a todo el escuadrón de Komamura salir, Ichigo se da con la sorpresa de que todo el escuadrón de Komamura está compuesto por shinigamis con aspecto de zorro, al igual que su capitán, dejándolo muy descolocado al ver incluso al teniente Iba convertido en un zorro.  
– Iba: vamos, somos guerreros honorables y lucharemos hasta el final – expresa con una actitud sobria y elegante, mientras su grupo avanzaba como una manada contra el enemigo

Hyperion intenta deshacerse de todos ellos, pues es el primero que atacan, entonces Sasakibe, quien había estado teniendo problemas por las avalanchas de tierra, aprovecha la distracción y escapa de la tierra electrocutando a los minihyperion, para realizar una de sus más fuertes técnicas, Sankaku denki, con la cual al mover su zampakuto, crea unas ondas eléctricas que rodean y atrapan al gigantesco arrancar, causando una implosión eléctrica que lo extermina.


	8. Cap8: Rezagos de una batalla olvidada

Disculpen la demora por no poder publicar más capítulos de mi fic, por falta de tiempo y algunos problemas con la pc no había podido publicarlos, pero aquí traigo 3 para compensar

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Al ver la victoria de Sasakibe, Komamura decide también ir a eliminar a algún enemigo y entonces al ver que Renji tiene problemas con los gigantes arrancar de arcilla, Komamura extiende su zampakuto y libera su Bankai para entrar en acción.

Una vez activa su Bankai, la zampakuto de Komamura disminuye de tamaño, mientras Komamura es cubierto por una armadura de samurái al mismo tiempo que también disminuye de tamaño. Komamura llega a tener un tamaño casi imperceptible al ojo humano y cargado de una energía que lo envuelve a él y su zampakuto, se lanza como un haz de luz contra el enemigo.

Rápidamente, Komamura atraviesa a Pow como si nada, agujereándolo hasta que se desintegra totalmente. Por su parte Renji, quien se enfrentaba a Jaer y Parduck, piensa que no tiene más remedio que liberar su Bankai, puesto que ese extraño circulo de energía esta drenando su reiatsu y pese a que no le gusta estar sacando su Bankai a cada rato, lo libera acabando en un instante con Parduck.  
– Renji: tú eres el siguiente  
– Jaer: malditoooo – expresa rodeándose con una red defensiva como si de un caparazón se tratara, donde oculta la cabeza de arcilla de Lucas, para que no la destruyeran y así no pudieran eliminar los capullos que envolvían a los cuarteles

Sasakibe, ya libre de Hyperion, se acerca a Ichigo y le dice que no se quede inmóvil, que el se encargara de Ludwin y su molesta habilidad, mientras el sustituto fuera a ayudar a los oficiales y demás decenas de shinigamis que estaban siendo derrotados por Findor, Ivan y Ludders.

Es así que Ichigo se lanza contra Findor, mientras Sasakibe se pone frente a Ludwin para impedir que lo siga, diciéndole que ahora él será su oponente.

Al ver a Ichigo intentando atacar a Findor, Ivan y Ludders intentan frenarlo, pero ambos son alejados por una onda de reiatsu que hizo Ichigo con solo mover su zampakuto. Findor ve con desagrado al shinigami intentando frenar el espadazo, pero Ichigo atraviesa el cero y logra herir al líder arrancar en el hombro.  
– Findor: eres un malnacido…esculpe la superficie, Pinza Aguda – vocifera liberando su resurrección y luego arrancándose una parte de su máscara

Instantáneamente, Findor realiza un sonido que sorprende a Ichigo, posicionándose detrás de este y diciéndole que no los subestime, propinándole un corte en la espalda. No obstante, Findor se sorprendió al ver que el corte que tenía la intención de partir a Ichigo, solo le causo una leve herida.

Findor ataca con unas esferas de agua a gran presión que dispara de la pinza de su brazo, las cuales bloquea Ichigo con un simple movimiento de su zampakuto de forma horizontal.  
– Ichigo: no quiero involucrarme en esto, pero ya estoy aquí y tengo que eliminarte, getsuga tenshoooo  
– Findor: ah, ah, ah, no creas que ya ganaste – expresa exhausto tras esquivar por poco el ataque para luego volver a romper su máscara, dejándola ahora a la mitad

El arrancar le demuestra Ichigo que ha vuelto a aumentar su poder, arremetiendo contra el con mayor potencia y dispararle tijeras neptuna, que arrastra al shinigami unos metros más atrás, pero otra vez se sorprende al ver que su técnica no lo daño seriamente.  
– Findor: esta vez sí es tu fin – expresa arrancándose por completo su máscara y solo dejando una pequeña parte en su ojo derecho para proseguir – si no lo has notado cada vez que rompo mi mascara aumento mi nivel al de los espadas, al quitarme toda la máscara mi poder debe estar entre los espada  
– Ichigo: ¿al nivel de Grimjow?  
– Findor: Exacta!...y te preguntaras porque no soy un espada, pues porque mi poder es temporal, luego de un tiempo mi mascara se regenera y vuelvo a mi poder base  
– Ichigo: me pregunto cómo puedes decir que estas al nivel de Grimjow cuando ni de broma alcanzas su poder – expresa sorprendiéndolo y dándole un fuerte corte en medio de su pecho del cual solo sobrevive debido a su hierro

Findor aprovecha que Ichigo cree que lo ha derrotado y se acerca a este con un veloz sonido y tocando su pecho ejecuta un círculo de negación, el cual rodea todo el cuerpo de Ichigo inmovilizándolo completamente.  
– Findor: eres peligroso, así que es mejor hacer trampa, adiós Ichigo Kurosaki – expresa abriendo la pinza de su brazo para ejecutar un Megazero al inmóvil shinigami

En ese momento, Ichigo escucha una voz conocida, "sega, Kaseshini", y piensa que Hisagi ha venido de apoyo a la batalla y que fácilmente podrá con el arrancar. A lo lejos ve una de las hoz del shikai de Hisagi acercarse, pero se da cuenta que se dirigía hacia él, entonces logra moverse un poco pese al sello que le pusieron para evitar ser herido, mientras Findor detiene con su mano la hoz y ve a un patético gordo enredado en las cadenas de su shikai y herido por la otra hoz.  
– Ichigo: ¿Hisagi?  
– Hisagi: disculpa Kurosaki, no dirigí bien la hoz – expresa mientras se libera de las cadenas para ejecutar un hado contra el arrancar – hado Nº 28 Shakaho, pero que…– se dice a si mismo cuando el hado le explota en la cara

Findor se queda perplejo ante la escena tan idiota que ha ocurrido y del mismo inútil que ha aparecido, así que mientras Hisagi está tosiendo por la explosión, Findor de una patada lo lanza contra el suelo y luego lanza un simple cero, que con las justas esquiva Hisagi, pero que lo lanza por los aires.

Solucionado ese incidente, el arrancar vuelve a cargar su Megazero contra Ichigo y entonces nuevamente Ichigo escucha una voz conocida, destroza, "Getgetsubari". Es otro conocido teniente que libera shikai para ayudar a Ichigo.  
– Ichigo: rayos, otro que va a caer… – dice mientras busca a Omaeda con la mirada

En ese momento, Findor es sorprendido desde arriba por una gigantesca bola de energía que lo aplasta y arremete contra el suelo con una fuerza sorprendente, el teniente Omaeda tomó por sorpresa al arrancar y con su técnica Marechiyo chop, desgarro el cuerpo de Findor, destrozándolo al explotar la energía contra el suelo.  
– Omaeda: Kurosaki, no pareces el mismo, dejarte atrapar por simples tretas del enemigo – dice a la vez que con su shikai golpea a Ichigo, rompiendo el sello  
– Ichigo: tú eres Marechay Omaeda…eres delgado….y poderoso, esa técnica fue sorprendente – dice sobándose el pecho por el golpe de la bola de pichos del teniente  
– Omaeda: no por nada soy el mejor de los tenientes y soy Marechiyo, no sé porque te sorprendes

Mientras Ichigo ve el inmenso cráter que se creó por el potente ataque de Omaeda y notando que no hay ni rastros del arrancar, la capitana Soifon aparecen en el lugar gritando descontrolada.  
– Soifon: Sugoooooooooi, teniente Omaeda, fue sorprendente, es el mejor – expresa la capitana alabando a su teniente muy efusiva  
– Omaeda: lo sé – responde a la vez que su capitana se apega a su hombro diciéndole que ella no es tan dura con sus enemigos muy sonrojada  
– Soifon: bien, ahora es mi turno de derrotar a algún enemigo

Al ver a Ivan cerca, la capitana desenfunda su zampakuto y cruza espadas con el arrancar, quien al verse superado ampliamente libera su resurrección, Reptante, siendo cubierto por cientos de escamas en forma de cuchillas, las cuales crecen cargadas de energía en la parte de sus brazos.  
– Ichigo: me sorprende como eres Omaeda, seguro lo atribuyes a que eres de la nobleza y tu familia es muy rica – dice de modo irónico al ver al teniente viendo como lucha su capitana  
– Omaeda: grrrr, eso no tiene nada que ver, no me gusta que la gente piense que es por eso– responde enfurecido – jmmp, en realidad envidio a los pobres por vivir en condiciones que los hacen más fuertes, mientras yo vivo en una casa llena de lujos….preferiría ser pobre y por eso me voy a vivir algunas temporadas al Rucongai para entrenar, que no recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en el Rucongai hace como 3 meses al arrancar ese de las mil caras  
– Ichigo: eh?...pues sí, claro, por cierto… – expresa viendo a Soifon – tu capitana es la correcta para el puesto de asesinos de Omitsukidoh, es muy sentimental y nada aguerrida la verdad  
– Omaeda: jajajajaja, la verdad no te creas, que la conozco muy bien y pese a esa apariencia tierna, delicada y cariñosa como se le ve, es más una fachada con la que se autoengaña…la verdadera Soifon, sale cuando se enfurece, si se descontrola se vuelve una asesina sanguinaria que no se preocupa por sus compañeros y solo piensa en asesinar a su enemigo, por eso es la capitana, por esos arranques

Mientras hablaban, Ludders, quien se enfrentaba a algunos oficiales y shinigamis rasos, ha liberado su resurrección, "espectro", con la cual lanza unas ondas de energía oscura que exterminan a muchos de esos shinigamis y al darse cuenta de ello, Omaeda e Ichigo van a enfrentarlo.

Por su parte, Renji y Komamura intentan romper el caparazón que recubre a Jaer para destruirlo a él y a la cabeza de Lucas, pero cada vez que atacan, sus ataques le son devueltos y ya se estaban cansando de atacar.

En el enfrentamiento de Soifon con Ivan, el arrancar lanza cientos de cuchillas que la capitana esquiva con su excelente shumpo, pero Ivan se acerca y con las cuchillas de su brazo, corta el rostro de la capitana, la cual al ser sido herida, se enfurece y sale de control. Liberando Suzumebashi ante el asustado arrancar, lo toca dos veces en el pecho, haciendo que este muera por su técnica; sin embargo, Ivan Azguiaro aún tenía un as bajo la manga, su técnica de piel de escamas, con la cual descubre que aún seguía vivo, y el que fue exterminado solo fue una copia.

Abrumados para la inminente victoria shinigami, Ivan y Ludders, se repliegan, viendo que Sasakibe creo una serie de rayos que cayeron del cielo hacia Ludwin, exterminándolo. Ambos arrancar retroceden, siendo acorraldos por los shinigamis y cuando pensaban en escapar, un fuerte estallido detrás de ellos sorprende a ambos, y al voltear ven una garganta que se abre y de la cual surge otro arrancar, el arrancar 77, Wonderweiss Marguera.


	9. Cap9: El genio rubio

El pequeño rubio, con un rostro apático, mira a ambos arrancars para luego mostrar un rostro serio, aumentando su reiatsu.  
– Wonderweiss: ambos son un fracaso, Ivan, Ludders….háganse a un lado y dejen que un genio como yo, se encargue de todo

Con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa maliciosa, el pequeño rubio da unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a los shinigami, diciéndoles que ya llego su fin. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda seguir con su discurso, ve un par de hoz descontroladas y a un sujeto enredado en ellas, lanzándose contra él. Wonderweiss solo se limita a abrir la boca para formar un cero, el cual empuja al teniente contra las paredes del Seretei, dejándolo seriamente herido.  
– Wonderweiss: … nada de lo que intenten, podrá salvarlos, son seres inferiores, su intelecto no les alcanzara para entender mi poder – expresa con un tono altanero el arrancar, quien con un sonido increíble aparece entre los subordinados de Komamura

Desenfundando su gran espada, el pequeño empieza a partir ágilmente a varios de los shinigamis lobos del séptimo escuadrón, hecho que enfurece a Komamura. Un grupo de oficiales, guiados por el teniente Iba, intentan rodear al arrancar y atacarlo con sus shikais, pero el pequeño es muy veloz y con una serie de balas se deshace de sus enemigos, dejándolos inconscientes.

Cuando está a punto de darles el golpe final, Wonderweiss es tomado del cuello por Komamura y arrastrado lejos de los shinigamis heridos. El capitán del séptimo escuadrón tiene cogido del cuello al pequeño frente a él, arrinconándolo contra las paredes y mirándolo con un rostro enfurecido, estruja su cuello. Pese a usar toda su fuerza para partirle el cuello al pequeño, Komamura se sorprende al ver que este no muestra signos de dolor.  
– Wonderweiss: ¿sorprendido?, no lo creo, supongo que tienen los informes sobre los arrancar y sobre nuestro hierro, pero supongo que las bestias como tú no razonan o no son lo suficientemente capaces de entender algo tan básico como la manipulación de nuestro reiryoku sobre nuestra piel, eso es algo complicado de entender para un anim... – dice el arrancar, hasta que es interrumpido por un potente puñetazo que le da Komamura al soltarlo, el cual lo lanza contra el suelo metros más allá  
– Komamura: no me subestimes criatura, yo me encargare de acabarte – dice para luego voltear a mirar a sus compañeros – ¡no interfieran en esto! – vocifera el capitán hablándole a los demás  
– Wonderweiss: eso me dolió un poco – susurra de manera sombría al aparecer instantáneamente sobre el hombro del capitán gracias a su sonido

Sorpresivamente, el arrancar toma el brazo del cual había recibido el golpe del capitán y se lo quiebra al instante. Komamura da un grito de dolor y muy furioso intenta cortar al pequeño con su zampakuto, para luego alzar su zampakuto y liberar su Bankai.

Tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta seis veces arremete contra el arrancar, Komamura, dejándole leves moretones a Wonderweiss por el impacto de los ataques del capitán en Bankai. Sin embargo, extrañamente, el arrancar se deja golpear un par de veces más sin intentar esquivar, su objetivo era seguir atentamente la secuencia de movimientos del capitán.

Cuando logro dar con el ritmo de movimientos y la velocidad de estos, Wonderweiss logra lo que estaba planeando, y moviendo su brazo, logra atrapar a Komamura con la mano, como si de una mosca se tratase.

Ahora intenta aplastarlo, hecho que hace que sus compañeros vayan en su ayuda. El primero es Sasakibe, quien se mueve rápidamente y alza Gonryomaru para atraer un rayo, el cual no puede esquivar Wonderweiss, debido a lo sorpresivo que fue. El capitán de la décima, logra herir en la espalda al arrancar, haciendo que Komamura logre escapar de las manos de su rival.  
– Wonderweiss: vaya tontos, los subestime un poco, seres inferiores como ustedes solo se agrupan para sobrevivir, parece que no se dan cuenta de la diferencia que hay entre nuestros poderes, es un razonamiento absurdo el de creer que van a vencerme, es su obsesión básica shinigamis, el creerse superiores, puedo ver eso, porque entiendo mejor las cosas que ustedes, seres de intelecto inferior – expresa mientras cruza golpes de espada con Omaeda, Renji y Sasakibe

Omaeda lanza su Marechiyo shop, creando una gran polvareda, tras la cual, los shinigamis ven una figura diferente y sienten como el reiatsu de su rival ha aumentado. Una criatura enorme, de hombros gigantes, de los cuales surgen decenas de brazos y unos ojos impregnados de una soberbia desmedida.  
– Wonderweiss: esta es mi resurrección, "Suprimir" y ahora comienza su educación seres incultos, les enseñare lo que es la desesperación

Sin permitirle seguir hablando, Renji, Omaeda, Komamura y Sasakibe vuelven a atacar, mientras Wonderweiss los mira inmóvil. Los cuatro se lanzan contra el arrancar viendo que no intenta atacar, pero cuando sus armas entran en contacto con la piel del pequeño, sus zampakuto vuelven a la normalidad. Renji, Omaeda, Komamura y Sasakibe, son sorprendidos al ver sus espadas selladas, y entonces algunos de los brazos del arrancar toman forma de cuchillas, las cuales empiezan a herir a los shinigamis, quienes se alejan para evitar los ataques.  
– Wonderweiss: porque huyen…vamos, acérquense, acaso no querían derrotarme

En ese instante, de las decenas de manos del arrancar, este empieza a formar varios ceros de cada mano, los cuales impactan contra el grupo, haciéndolos caer al suelo ante la risa del arrancar, siendo Omaeda, quien recibe el mayor daño, dejándolo muy herido.

La capitana Soifon se enfurece y no soporta la estridente risa del arrancar, así que escabulléndose en la polvareda de la explosión, intenta atacar a Wonder, pese a las advertencias de un herido Omaeda. Al final logra tomar por sorpresa al arrancar y picarle con su shikai en la costilla, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, cuando su shikai es sellado y toma la forma de una espada. Soifon intenta cortarlo con su espada sellada, pero el hierro se lo dificulta y es cuando el arrancar, con uno de sus brazos, agarra de la pierna a Soifon y empieza a golpearla con fuerza contra el suelo, alzándola y tirándola repetidamente.  
– Ichigo: esto ya se pasó de la raya – expresa el shinigami, quien con su shikai al máximo arremete contra Wonderweiss

A una velocidad increíble, Ichigo se lanza al ataque, exterminando a Ivan, quien apareció frente a este para impedirle el paso, pero sin siquiera notarlo lo atraviesa, apuntando su zampakuto contra Wonder, lanza un Getsuga Tenshou que hiere el pecho del arrancar y corta varios de sus brazos, liberando asi a Soifon y alejándola del enemigo.  
– Soifon: oye tú, ni creas que voy a ser como las otras chicas del Seretei que están enloquecidas por ti, yo no voy a caer en esas cosas, por más que me hayas salvado, no tendrás mi corazón – dice algo sonrojada  
– Ichigo: ¿pero qué diablos dices?, y peor durante la batalla, parece que yo aquí sí que me busco problemas, en donde estará ese yo problemático de este mundo en estos momentos – se pregunta el shinigami

En medio de un bosque, en un lugar lejano de Japón, en el mundo humano, Ichigo Kurosaki estornuda, mientras está sentado sobre un tronco, comiendo un pescado que ha cocinado en una fogata.  
– Ichigo: me pregunto, cual de mis chicas estará hablando de mí, baaaaaah, que problemático es estar aquí, las extraño a todas – dice rascándose la cabeza para luego pensar – ya está llegando la hora no, Shiro san, tengo que salvarlos a todos

En las puertas del Seretei, Ichigo intenta volver a atacar con un Getsuga al pequeño, pero se sorprende al ver que su zampakuto pierde fuerza, entonces él y la capitana se alejan al notar la infinidad de balas que lanza Wonder, mientras se burla de ellos al tener sus zampakutos selladas, aunque se pregunta porque su habilidad no funcionó correctamente con Ichigo.

Ahora los shinigamis se agrupan para ejecutar un plan, Renji empieza ejecutando un potente Kidoh de nivel 60, mientras Komamura aprovecha la sorpresa del arrancar, para atacarlo con su espada empleando una técnica de Zanjutsu, a la vez que Soifon emplea shunko y con una ágil serie de patadas basadas en Hakuda, tras lo cual, el arrancar no recibe mucho daño, sin embargo, el golpe final lo intenta dar Sasakibe, quien con shumpo y una habilidad Hoho se posiciona detrás de Wonder, creando un reflejo de este y asi tomarlo por sorpresa.

Wonderweiss ya había evitado la espada y los golpes con su hierro, el Kidoh lo había apartado con una mano y usando sonido, bloquea la técnica de Sasakibe, agarrando a los cuatro con sus brazos exteriores, chocándolos unos contra otros y golpeándolos con sus otros brazos, adjudicándose el título de la máquina de matar shinigamis.  
– Wonderweiss: ven…se los dije, se todo lo que tengo que saber para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que hagan, lo tengo memorizado – dice auto alabándose, para luego lanzar un potente cero contra un debilitado Ichigo, quien intenta ayudarlos

El cero aturde un poco a Ichigo, y entonces Hisagi aparece y con Kaseshini ataca, un ataque algo impredecible, sin embargo, cuando Wonder, intenta atraparlo con sus brazos, la hoz, impacta en su rostro gracias a un último movimiento de Hisagi, hiriéndolo en el ojo y logrando que se desconcentre para que asi, los shinigamis se liberen, no obstante, Hisagi con su zampakuto ya sellada es lanzado contra el suelo y dejado inconsciente de un potente manotazo del arrancar.

Ahora todos con sus poderes sellados e Ichigo debilitado, la situación se complica ante el genio Wonderweiss, Ichigo incluso intenta liberar Bankai, pero no lo logra, pese a que su zampakuto parece cambiar algo de forma.  
– Wonderweiss: bien, es ahora Ludders, se útil y atácalos, ahora son solo simple basura, convócalos….  
– Ludders: como diga – responde el arrancar, mientras pone su mano en el suelo – "tinieblas" – dice a la vez que un líquido negro espeso sale de su mano y corre por todo el suelo

El líquido forma decenas de Gilligans, potenciados con el poder espectro de Ludders, estos comienzan a lanzar varios ceros en todas las direcciones, totalmente descontrolados.

Los capitanes y tenientes pese a estar muy debilitados se levantan para destruir a los Menos, el mismo Ichigo levanta su zampakuto para ayudar, pero repentinamente y como un rayo, varios de los heridos se sienten restablecidos y perciben como su heridas disminuyen. Ese rayo pasa por los capitanes y tenientes, hasta el propio Ichigo siente que esa habilidad lo ha restablecido. Sin saber de quien se trataba, Ichigo ve a ese rayo detenerse frente al grupo de Menos con determinación. Al dejar de usar su velocidad, se ve que el ejecutor de la curación es Hanatarou, quien con su shikai absorbió los daños y heridas de sus compañeros, y apuntando al grupo de Gilligans, ondea su shikai con fuerza, generando una potente onda de energía.

Todo el daño que acumulo al curar con su shikai a sus compañeros, crea esa onda de energía, la cual acaba con la mayoría de los menos, e incluso sorprende al propio Ludders, quien esquiva parte de ese ataque.  
– 9na oficial: Oh Hanatarou sama  
– 6ta oficial: usted es el mejor Hanatarou san  
– 12va, 13va y 15va oficial: lo amamos teniente Hanatarou – vociferan muchas de las shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón llegando con kits de curación, para ayudar a los heridos en batalla, lideradas por su teniente

Las shinigamis de la cuarta se emocionan al ver a su teniente derrotar al gran grupo de Menos, a la vez que van a curar al escuadrón de Komamura. El teniente Hanatarou, luego de acabar con ese grupo de hollows, voltea a ver a sus compañeras y les sonríe, moviéndose el cerquillo hacia un lado, con una mirada de triunfador, dejando a todas muy emocionadas y sonrojadas.

Ichigo confundido, ve a Hanatarou como un teniente y con aires de galantería, muy diferente al debilucho e inseguro shinigami de su mundo, incluso el cuerpo de este Hanatarou es más atlético a su parecer.  
– Hanatarou: vamos a demostrarle a las chicas lo hábil que soy Hisagomaru, arremete de nuevo y deja en alto al teniente del cuarto escuadrón y al más poderoso – dice mientras vuelve a atacar a los Gilligans restantes con su shikai

Wonderweiss enfadado, mira de reojo a Ludders, quien rápidamente intenta utilizar la misma técnica para invocar mas Gilligans, pero un as haz de energía lo sorprende, arrancándole el brazo completamente. Mirando su brazo caer, Ludders ve como el haz de energía se refracta en medio de la sangre que caía de su hombro, regresando a su forma original, mostrando al atacante sorpresa, es el capitán Gin Ichimaru, quien uso su shikai para frenar al arrancar.

Gin, junto a su teniente Kira, aparecen en la puerta del Seretei, listos para unirse a la batalla, muy enérgicos y animados, ante la sorpresa de Ichigo de ver a Gin como capitán. De manera efusiva, ambos se lanzan contra los Gilligans restantes, mientras Gin atraviesa a varios, Kira los golpea con su shikai, haciendo que pierdan peso y empiecen a flotar como globos, enganchándolos con su shikai, los choca entre sí para destruirlos.  
– Gin: pues ey, como que hay batallas y no me llamaron, que saben que soy el candidato para unirme a estas fiestas, no es cierto Izuru, nosotros le ponemos alegría a esto  
– Kira: es cierto capitán, siempre alegres y con una sonrisa victoriosa ante los enemigos que se presenten – expresa alegremente y efusivo  
– Gin: comenzamos la fiesta… – expresa el capitán apareciendo velozmente frente a Ludders, atravesando su pecho con Shinso y asesinándolo al instante sin que pudiera reaccionar  
– Wonderweiss: oh miren, mas basura shinigami que eliminar – dice viendo a Gin, Kira y Hanatarou  
– Kira: ahora es mi turno, quiero ver que puedes hacer arrancaaaaar – expresa muy efusivo lanzándose contra Wonderweiss, pese al intento de Gin de explicarle lo que vio sobre la habilidad del arrancar

Sin hacer caso a las advertencias, Kira golpea a Wonder, dándose cuenta recién de la habilidad del arrancar, cuando su zampakuto vuelve a su forma estándar al contacto con la piel del pequeño. Kira no reacciona al instante por lo sucedido y es atrapado por uno de los brazos de Wonderweiss.  
– Wonderweiss: bien, creo que ya es hora de que comiencen las muertes, será el primero rubio – expresa estrujando con fuerza el cuerpo de Kira y poniéndolo frente a sí mismo y con otro de sus brazos lo pone en forma de lanza, listo para atravesar su corazón y ejecutarlo

El brazo estuvo a punto de matar a Kira, sin embargo, con un ataque de Shinso, Gin libera a su teniente, costándole el que su zampakuto al entrar en contacto con el arrancar, termine sellada. Ahora todos tienen su zampakuto sellada a excepción de Hanatarou, quien se para frente a Wonder con su shikai en la mano, listo para enfrentarlo.  
– Ichigo: rayos, que Hanatarou sea la única salvación, nunca me imaginé que esto pasara alguna vez…..es tan imposible como que el propio Hanatarou sea un poderoso teniente, tengo que ayudarlo – expresa Ichigo viendo a su lado a los demás capitanes y tenientes con sus zampakutos selladas, listos para luchar con su poder shinigami

En ese momento, todos los que se encuentran luchando se quedan inmóviles al sentir un inmenso y devastador reiatsu que hace estremecer los alrededores, inundando todo el lugar con su imponente poder. Las chicas del escuadrón de curación se sienten aturdidas y asustadas al sentir semejante poder. Y es en ese momento que una zampakuto es ondeada con tal fuerza, que inmensa corrientes de aire se generan en el lugar, es la comandante general, Unohana Retsu demostrando el poder del shinigami más poderoso de la Sociedad de Almas.


	10. Cap10: Diosa guerrera, hermano traidor

Todos los shinigamis sorprendidos ante la aparición de su comandante se quedan atónitos al ver como su gran reiatsu hace que sus cabellos sueltos se muevan intensamente. Unohana, junto a su teniente Isane, avanzan hacia el enemigo, posicionándose unos pasos delante de sus compañeros shinigamis.  
– Unohana: ¡Inaceptable!, como es posible que un arrancar le cause tantos problemas a 4 capitanes del Gotei 13, es algo absurdo…bien, Isane, que no interfieran los otros, me encargare personalmente de este arrancar  
– Isane: como usted diga capitana, yo cuidare de los chicos guapos y de que no se metan en su batalla – expresa con una sonrisa muy coqueta

La comandante con su abrumador reiatsu, mira furiosa al arrancar, quitándose su aori de capitán al instante, mostrando el diminuto kimono shinigami que cubre poco sus hombros y solo unas telas delgadas recubren sus senos, similar al kimono de Soifon. Este acto deja a varios shinigamis sorprendidos, quienes se caen hacia atrás con un sangrado nasal descomunal, entre los cuales se encontraba Ichigo, debido a la magnificente escena de Unohana mostrando su poder y sus atributos.

Sin mediar palabra, Unohana libera su shikai, creando grandes remolinos de un plasma verdoso, formándose una mantaraya, la cual genera una onda expansiva de poder, la cual sorprende a Wonderweiss, y también desintegra en segundos a Jaer, quien se encontraba oculto en un capullo, eliminando también la cabeza de arcilla de Lucas, liberando de su encierro a los escuadrones que estaban envueltos en capullos al desaparecer cualquier rastro de la habilidad de Lucas.

Wonderweiss contempla semejante muestra de poder y se ve preocupado, sabe que esta ante la shinigami más fuerte, la cual con solo embates de poder se deshizo de un arrancar en segundos.  
– Unohana: parece que ya no estás tan hablador criatura, descuida solo será un instante, me encargare de que mueras sin sufrir mucho  
– Wonderweiss: jajaja, yo eliminado, no digas disparates…debo admitir que eres poderosa, pero dime que vas a hacer, ninguno de tus ataques servirá, si me tocas sellare tu zampakuto, así que te advierto que no te acerques  
– Unohana: no sería mejor que no me lo hubieras dicho, no estas alardeando, estas asustado y solo quieres huir  
– Wonderweiss: tonterías, basta de hablar, si realmente quieres perder tus poderes atácame, ven, acércate

Unohana lo mira con un rostro intimidante, el cual parece asfixiar al arrancar, quien no sabe el sentimiento que acaba de surgir, no sabe lo que es el miedo o cualquier otro sentimiento, solo aparecen y no sabe cómo expresarlo.  
– Wonderweiss: maldición, estoy justo frente a la única persona a la cual no puedo sellarle su poder, de todos los shinigamis justo la comandante tenía que aparecer, no puede ser, mi poder permite sellar todas las zampakuto, menos una, Minazuki – piensa ofuscado mientras ve a Unohana acercarse – Shiro sama me aseguro que la comandante nunca aparecería cuando me envió para acá, el arrancar especial, nivel espada sin rango que podría sellar todas las zampakuto, al sacrificar mis emociones y sentimientos, Shiro sama, usted me dijo que esa mujer nunca sale de cabeza al ataque…no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo, no lo…

De un fuerte corte de su espada, Unohana parte en pedazos al arrancar, consumiéndose las partes de este por los torbellinos de plasma verdoso, mientras la mantaraya desvanece todo, volviendo a su forma base, luego de acabar con el enemigo.

Unohana enfunda su zampakuto y ve como las otras espadas destellan como dando a entender que el sello de Wonderweiss fue destruido junto él. La comandante de media vuelta y junto a su teniente, van de regreso a los cuarteles de la primera división.  
– Ichigo: espere Unohana san, necesito hablar con usted, es la comandante y necesito pedirle un favor conjunto con Urahara san  
– Unohana: después, me lo dirás después  
– Ichigo: pero Unohana san es importante…  
– Unohana: dije que ¡no! – responde la capitana con una mirada de molestia – tengo que relajarme en aguas termales, en media hora aparece en mis cuarteles, sustituto, no quiero verte cerca antes por ahí, si te veo espiando, te matare – expresa aterrando a Ichigo con su actitud intimidante  
– Isane: ya, ya capitana, no se exalte, recuerde que no es bueno para su piel, necesito que no se enoje tanto para que las cremas que le humecto en la piel surtan efecto y posea una piel tan tersa y suave como la mía  
– Unohana: como no me voy a enojar con gente tan incompetente e impaciente, que una tiene que resolverles los problemas y atender sus asuntos en el momento que quieran, es inaceptable – expresa reprochando a sus compañeros de batalla que se encuentran en medio del territorio destrozado en el exterior del Seretei  
– Isane: no tiene que ser tan cruel capitana, disculpen por la destrucción, algunos shinigamis de la primera vendrán a arreglar la zona, está bien – responde de manera delicada y tierna para luego mirar a Ichigo – Ichigo chan, no te preocupes yo me encargare de relajar a Unohana san, ella te atenderá luego, y acuérdate que quedo pendiente nuestra cita la última vez – expresa dándole un abrazo y tomando su mano  
– Ichigo: pero que, tranquila – expresa Ichigo al ver que Isane era muy diferente a la de su mundo, muy femenina y cariñosa  
– Unohana: Isane vámonos – dice la capitana al ver que su teniente se estaba quedando atrás  
– Isane: si, si – responde sobresaltada y la sigue a paso rápido

La teniente da media vuelta al momento de entrar al Seretei y le manda un beso volado a Ichigo, guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta, acto que deja aún más descolocado a Ichigo con la situación que está viviendo. En el cruce de la puerta del Seretei, la capitana Unohana pasa a un lado del capitán Yamamoto, quien estaba saliendo del Seretei, dándose una mirada de reojo y con un "te lo encargo" de la comandante al capitán, el anciano se prepara a efectuar lo que más sabe hacer.

Yamamoto liberando Ryujin Yakka crea grandes olas de fuego a su alrededor, e Ichigo automáticamente y por impulso se cubre de las llamas que envuelven a todos los shinigamis que estaban con él en el lugar. Pensando que era una forma de castigo por no haber podido derrotar a Wonderweiss hacia los capitanes y demás shinigamis, Ichigo intenta evitar las llamas, cuando se da cuenta, que las mismas no le causan dolor, es más, siente que su cuerpo se está restableciendo completamente de las heridas del combate, el capitán Yamamoto había llegado a curar a los heridos rápidamente con la habilidad de su shikai.  
– Yamamoto: que te pasa pequeño Kurosaki, pensaste que los iba a atacar…jejeje, estas muy a la defensiva jovencito, a tu edad yo era más seguro  
– Ichigo: que quieres viejo, vienes y empiezas a lanzar fuego como un loco  
– Yamamoto: jejeje, ya te he dicho que me digas Ojji chan, muchacho ya estas curado

Mientras Yamamoto sigue curando a los demás, Ichigo entra al Seretei y se dirige a los cuarteles de la primera, esperando que Isane haya tranquilizado a Unohana, pero entonces, Sasakibe se une a él, diciéndole que no se olvide de su colega, el cual le ayudo en el pasado cuando vino a rescatar a Kuchiki Rukia, e Ichigo le menciona que ya le está cansando que a cada rato le diga lo mismo como si fueran amigos del alma, explicándole nuevamente que no es el Ichigo que conoce.

En el camino, Ichigo ve sorprendido como en vez del instituto de investigación y desarrollo, hay unas extrañas chozas con enredaderas y vegetación naturales. Confundido, Ichigo le pregunta al capitán Sasakibe, que es lo que ha pasado con el área de investigación, y Sasakibe confundido le dice, que hay algo parecido a lo que menciona, pero en los cuarteles de la 5ta división.

De entre la oscuridad de las chozas, salen rayos de energía que revolotea por todo el lugar, y un sujeto de cabello azul y con el aori de capitán de la doceava sale del lugar junto a otro más joven de cabellos puntiagudos y un extraño cigarrillo en la boca.  
– Ichigo: Así que el extraño cara pintada de Mayuri no es capitán, no me lo esperaba  
– Mayuri: A que te refieres con cara pintada, yo soy Kurotsuchi Mayuri, y él es mi teniente Akon – responde al escucharlo algo extrañado  
– Ichigo: tú eres Mayuri?…te vez diferente sin todo ese maquillaje de mimo y esos sombreros extraños que te pones, nunca pensé que detrás de todo eso habría una persona normal  
– Mayuri: no tengo la menor idea de lo que te refieres….  
– Akon: hmmp, como siempre el sustituto causando problemas en la Sociedad de Almas– dice luego de exhalar el humo de su cigarro  
– Ichigo: Akon…creo que si te conozco, creo que eres ese sujeto de cuernos que está envuelto en ese rollo de investigación tecnología  
– Akon: solo hablas disparates, soy el teniente de la doceava, y no me gustan esas cosas tecnológicas, prefiero los elementos naturales que dan mayor sabiduría al alma  
– Mayuri: la naturaleza nos provee de una energía que aumenta nuestro poder, al entrar en contacto con esta, nuestro reiryoku empieza a exaltarse, y nuestro poder se ve magnificado, no hay que investigarlo, hay que vivirlo y para eso es el centro de naturaleza del Seretei, la tecnología nos aleja de nuestro estado natural, buscando las cosas de manera metódica, olvidándonos de los espiritual  
– Ichigo: pues estas igual de loco solo que aquí es por la naturaleza….y por cierto, que no es tu hija Nemu la teniente de tu divis… – piensa Ichigo hasta que se detiene al instante, recordando que Nemu es una creación científica de Mayuri y si este no tuvo una tendencia científica en este universo, entonces no la creo  
– Mayuri: estas realmente confundido, no tengo ninguna hija, me pareces sospechoso, creo que tendrás que entrar a echarle un vistazo al centro de naturaleza, para saber quién eres en realidad  
– Sasakibe: Espere, espere, Mayuri, lo que pasa es que hace poco Ichigo tuvo un enfrentamiento con un arrancar en las afueras del Seretei y se dio muchos golpes en la cabeza y todavía no recobra el sentido del todo  
– Mayuri: así que era eso, ni siquiera note la batalla, estuve todo el tiempo dentro del centro de naturaleza, las interrupciones exteriores no existen dentro, regresemos a los cuarteles Akon

Ichigo se molesta con Sasakibe por hacerlo quedar en ridículo, pero este le advierte que es mejor no molestar a Mayuri y que le salvo de entrar en el centro, que es muy difícil salir como eras antes si entras ahí, mencionándole que estaría en problemas si hubiera entrado allí.

Tras su discusión, Ichigo dice que seguirá su camino solo, entonces Sasakibe le dice que venga con él a sus cuarteles un momento, para tomarse una bebida, comer algo y descansar. Ichigo de mala gana acepta, porque se encontraba con hambre, así que lo acompaña a los cuarteles de la décima división.

En las puertas de la décima, ambos shinigamis son recibidos por Rangiku Matsumoto, con un rostro preocupado y muy tímido. Entrecerrándose con una de sus manos el escote de su kimono, ocultando sus senos, los cuales se ven muy pronunciados por el kimono que ajusta con su mano sin darse cuenta, hecho que enloquece a Sasakibe.  
– Matsumoto: disculpe capitán Sasakibe, pero no puedo controlarlos, el quinto y el sexto oficial están luchando y no me hacen caso, tengo miedo que se hieran de gravedad – dice sonrojada y con una voz delicada  
– Sasakibe: no te preocupes pequeña Rangiku, yo me encargare de esos vagos, tu tranquilízate jojoy – responde el capitán calmando a su teniente abrazándola con una actitud libidinosa, hecho que incomoda a su teniente  
– Matsumoto: pero capitán, vaya deprisa, que ambos se lo están tomando en serio, vamos apresúrese – dice soltándose de su capitán, quien va al interior de los cuarteles – luego mira muy tímida y demasiado ruborizada a Ichigo, quien la ve preguntándose qué le pasa – Lo siento, Ichigo san no pueda aceptar tu invitación, sé que querías que saliera contigo y tal vez hubiera aceptado por el cómo me tratas, siendo tan lindo…pero soy amiga de Orihime chan, no voy a salir con su novio, así que por favor vete – termina de decir con su rostro del color de un tomate, dando vuelta y entrando a su cuartel y cerrando la puerta de inmediato, dejando perplejo a Ichigo

Ichigo se rasca la cabeza viendo que lo han dejado afuera y se recuesta en la pared de los cuarteles de la décima, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza. Luego de un rato, Ichigo siente un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera tirado una piedra, Ichigo lo ignora y otros 3 golpecillos lo golpean en la cabeza nuevamente, Ichigo mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie. Entonces un gran número de estas cosas impactan la cabeza de Ichigo y molesto ve de donde viene todo eso, descubriendo al causante.

Sobre las murallas del décimo escuadrón, un shinigami, Hitsugaya Toushiro se muestra recostado, comiendo una sandía y escupiéndole las pepas en la cabeza al sustituto para llamar su atención. El jovenzuelo con una cara atípica y con una actitud de vago, lo saluda y le dice cuanto tiempo sin verse.  
– Ichigo: miren quien es, Toushiro, parece que no eres capitán aquí, eh  
– Hitsugaya: a callar, te dije que me llamaras el gran Hitsugaya sama, y pues no soy capitán, pero estoy cerca de serlo, en unas semanas dejare de ser un shinigami raso, seré ascendido a oficial  
– Ichigo: si como digas, realmente te vez débil y haragán  
– Hitsugaya: más respeto – responde molesto y lanzándole la sandía – estás hablando con la persona que te ayudo a curar tus heridas y te condujo por las alcantarillas del Seretei, sin mí no hubieras llegado hasta la prisión en donde tenían retenida a Kuchiki Rukia, no lo captas  
– Ichigo: si, lo que digas Toushiro, eres el Hanatarou de este mundo  
– Hitsugaya: ¡es Hitsugaya sama!

En ese momento, un shinigami se acerca a toda velocidad, saltando entre los edificios del Seretei y yendo hacia donde se encontraban Ichigo y Hitsugaya.  
– Hinamori: toushirooooo  
– Hitsugaya: eh, hina…hinamori…  
– Hinamori: no intentes huir vago, si quieres ser un poderoso shinigami, tienes que entrenar y cumplir tus responsabilidades  
– Hitsugaya: ya hice suficiente por hoy, es hora de mi descanso  
– Hinamori: si solo me ayudaste una hora, no te escaparas pequeño canoso, ven aquí y aléjate de ese tonto de Kurosaki

Viendo la extraña persecución de ellos, Ichigo nota que Hinamori aún sigue molesto con él y no sabe cuál es la razón exacta, además ríe viendo al pequeño prodigio siendo un shinigami vago y normalucho, preguntándose cómo fue que ayudo a su otro yo en el rescate de Rukia, viendo que todo es muy diferente a como ocurrió en su mundo.

Mientras recordaba el rescate de Rukia, Ichigo ve a la pequeña shinigami, espiándolo desde una esquina, creyendo que no la había visto, entonces le dice que salga de allí, Rukia un poco ruborizada se acerca a saludarlo.  
– Rukia: hola Kurosaki san, ha pasado tiempo – dice sonriente y amablemente  
– Ichigo: Oye Rukia, te vez más gentil y pasiva que de costumbre, es que aquí …  
– Rukia: toma – le dice sin terminarlo dejar de hablar, entregándole una carta con sus dos manos  
– Ichigo: pero que es esto, eres muy extraña, a ver déjame leer esto… – luego de leer aquello, el shinigami se queda estupefacto – tú, tú…una carta de amor hacia mí y en respuesta a una que yo te envié…  
– Rukia: si, exprese todos mis sentimientos, de aquellos días en los que luchábamos juntos en Karakura, cuando estaba sin poderes, pese a los celos de Orihime, sé que me tienes en tu corazón, me lo dicen tus cartas…..lo que no me gusta es que intentes abrazarme y coquetearme  
– Ichigo: …ni hablar, no pensé que diría esto, pero prefiero a la Rukia agresiva y ruda, que impone respeto, a una fan enamorada, esa Rukia no eres tú  
– Rukia: Kurosaki kun, no me digas esas cosas, que me confundes…y más ahora que estoy bajo la presión de ser una teniente  
– Ichigo: por cierto, como esta Ukitake san, supongo que en este mundo no será un enfermizo  
– Rukia: ese sujeto…..no es más un capitán, y lo sabes muy bien, no tienes que tomar en broma eso, hizo mucho daño a la Sociedad de Almas, Kotetsu san está en coma, fue atacada por Ukitake una semana antes de su boda con Sentarou san, y fugo del Seretei, él es el capitán traidor contra el cual nos estamos enfrentando Kurosaki san

Ichigo se queda completamente estupefacto al escuchar las palabras de Rukia, no sabe cómo reaccionar y en su mente pasan todos los recuerdos que tiene del capitán bonachón de su mundo que conoce, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siéndole imposible imaginarlo como un enemigo.

En "Las Noches", Ukitake recibe el informe de que Wonderweiss ha sido derrotado por Unohana y sonríe maliciosamente, al saber que su plan funciono correctamente.  
– Ukitake: bien, hiciste justo lo que pensaba Sensei, ahora ya estas perdida, desde el momento que acabaste con ese arrancar te sentenciaste, ya es momento de avanzar al siguiente paso y empezar a movilizarnos, Grimmjow  
– Grimmjow: si Juushiro san  
– Ukitake: busca a Kurosaki Ichigo, dile que ya es el momento, sabes lo que tienes que hacer  
– Grimmjow: si, como usted ordene – responde desapareciendo del lugar velozmente

En la ciudad de Karakura, en lo alto de un edificio, un extraño sujeto aparece, extendiendo su mano sobre la ciudad, hablando sobre sus futuros planes en este mundo, cerrando su puño con fuerza, mostrando su rostro codicioso y lúgubre, es Okoru Kyōzō, el acaecedor, quien al igual que Ichigo, al parecer se las había ingeniado para escapar del Dangai y caer también en este mundo paralelo, ahora tenía sus propios planes, interesado especialmente en la familia Kurosaki.


End file.
